Take My Heart
by blueintheclouds
Summary: With a broken heart the Doctor didn't want it. But he knew, he knew from the first day Clara Oswald walked into his life, he could no longer fight it. Rating will change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to once again be an AU Whouffle because it seems I'm quite shit at thinking of situations set in the Who-niverse? Please please please leave some feedback and enjoy! X**

"So I was thinking of setting up the Doctor with someone." Amy said as she applied mascara. Her boyfriend however seemed to still be drifting in and out of sleep. "Rory? Rory!" His messy light brown hair peaked up from the covers.

"Hmm?" He blinked several times before yawning. "Something about the Doctor?"

Amy let out a quiet huff. "I was saying that we should set him up with someone. It'll be good for him—to move on from River."

Rory sat up and scratched his chin. "I suppose it would. Well do you have any idea who?"

Amy shrugged. "Was going to ask you actually. Maybe someone a bit different from River possibly."

"How d'you mean?" Rory made his way to the toilet.

"Well you know River was so... mysterious... like she led a whole other life and she kept secrets which you know...broke the Doctor's heart." Amy said, now applying blusher.

Rory nodded along. "So you reckon we find someone more open?"

"Yes! Open and... warm. Someone who radiates warmth!"

"And smart."

Amy smiled. "Someone... someone understanding."

"So alright let's see we want someone smart, understanding, kind, and open."

"Yes! Any takers?"

"Er we've basically just created the perfect woman for the Doctor so hmm not bloody likely." Rory remarked before combing his hair over.

"I'm sure we'll find for someone soon. Oh we're out of milk by the way, could you be a love and grab some on the way home from work?" Amy asked, pulling on her jumper before kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure sure."

The day at the hospital turned out to be shorter than usual, with only minor injuries running in and out and before the Doctor and Rory knew it, it was time to go home.

"Oi Doctor do you want to come round me and Amy's? We could order an Indian and watch a film like old times?" Rory asked.

"Rory that's not 'old times', we just did that a couple of weeks ago. But yeah, sounds lovely." The Doctor said, slipping on his tweed coat.

"Right, I've got to make a quick stop for some milk first of course."  
"That's fine." _Of course it is._ Rory thought to himself. Everything was just 'fine' with the Doctor these days. Fine and dandy.

The stop for milk turned out not to be quick at all. Rory had ended up picking up snacks for their movie later in which the Doctor declined to everything besides his favourite Jammie Dodgers which were out and resulted in an argument between the Doctor and the girl at the till.

"I still can't believe they don't have Jammie Dodgers anywhere in this bloody place." The Doctor whispered to Rory as they stood in the rather long queue.

"Doctor, just drop it." Rory said looking rather annoyed he was holding everything.

"And they call themselves a supermarket. Ha!" Rory rolled his eyes.

"Mind carrying anything?" The Doctor shrugged and picked a bag of crisps from Rory's arms.

"Thanks so much." He said sarcastically and turned around to meet familiar brown eyes.

"Clara!" Rory exclaimed. The Doctor turned around as well and widened his eyes at what seemed to be Rory's friend.

"Rory!" Clara cried and enveloped him in a one-arm hug. "Wow, how have you been? I haven't heard or seen from you in ages!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Life's been busy with work at the hospital."

"Ooh you work at the hospital?! So you're finally a doctor then?" She smiled and the Doctor couldn't help but think this stranger had the cutest dimples he ever seen.

"No more like a nurse but my friend here is!" Rory said with a spark in his eyes. "Clara, this is the Doctor. Doctor John Smith but he just goes by the Doctor. Doctor, this is my friend Clara from university."

"Oh hello Doctor!" Clara said and shook his hand.

"Hello Clara, lovely name you have." He said in a soft voice. Clara blushed and a light bulb turned on in Rory's head.

"Say Clara are you free tonight? The Doctor, Amy, and I were going to order an Indian and watch a film together." Rory asked.

Clara let out a small chuckle. "Oh I don't—"

"Oh please do come! We haven't seen each other in so long! It'll be fun, promise." He insisted.

Clara bit her lip and smiled. "Oh alright!"

"Great! Do you have a car? You could just follow us and—"

"Oh I take the tube." Clara said.

"Oh so you can just ride back with us then!" Rory said enthusiastically.

Clara shrugged and smiled at the Doctor who returned it.

"So Clara, are you a teacher now?" Rory asked as he drove them back home.

"Yeah, I work at one of the primary schools in Islington."

"Oh nice! The Doctor lives in Islington!"

The Doctor nodded. "I do."

"Oh really? What a small world!" Clara exclaimed. The Doctor smiled crookedly.

They finally arrived at the house and stepped in to hear the sound of the shower running upstairs and a loud Scottish girl singing at the top of her lungs.

"Lovely home you got Rory." Clara said, taking in her surroundings.

"Thanks! Oh...that's Amy, you remember her, Clara." Rory said and hung up his jacket.

"Of course. Wow Rory you've been together for so long when are you going to pop the question?" Clara nudged him. Rory's face grew red.

"Oh well—you know... uh, you... I—Amy? Oh look, Amy's calling me!" Rory cried and ran upstairs. The Doctor smirked and Clara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked him.

He laughed. "Nope that's just how Rory is when it comes to Amy." Clara tilted her head and the Doctor gazed at her before clearing his throat.

"So er—should we order us some food then?"

Clara nodded and plopped herself down on the sofa next to him.

"Amy! Amy!" Rory cried as he ran into Amy's shower.

"Ahhhh! Rory! God! Don't ever do that again! What did I say about scaring me like that?!" She screamed as she saw Rory's figure.

"Are you done yet? I've got to talk to you!"

"I am now." She said, turning off her shower and wrapping herself up in a towel.

The steam left the shower as she exited and drops of water raced down Amy's neck dipping into her cleavage. Rory gulped and looked back up at her face to see her squinty eyes and tight lips.

"That's what you wanted to talk about, lover boy?" She asked.

"What? No! No, I've got the perfect girl for the Doctor, Amy!"

Amy quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Well go on then, who is she?"

"Clara Oswald! My friend from uni, remember her?"

"Oh yeah!" Amy cried as it dawned on her. "Well get a move on with it then, how are they to meet up?"

"We bumped into her earlier at the market! I've invited her over for some food and a movie with the Doctor. They're downstairs right now!"

"Wow you work fast!" Rory chuckled quietly and shrugged.

"Well you know me." Amy playfully shoved his shoulder before changing into her clothes.

"I didn't get to know her that much during uni... you sure she's right for the Doctor?" She asked.

"Absolutely. Everything we said this morning and more. She's perfect for him in every way." Rory said confidently.

"Well who knows maybe in the time you've left them downstairs, they've already fallen in love."

**A/N: Well there's chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it, I know there wasn't a whole lot of Whouffle in this one but there will be soon! As always please review/favourite/follow and feel free to send me some prompts on Tumblr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback! Enjoy this one! : )**

By the time Rory and Amy made it back downstairs, the Doctor and Clara were already digging through their film collection. Amy gave Rory a knowing look as she saw Clara suggest a certain movie that made the Doctor laugh and shake his head.

"Well I've only been gone for about fifteen minutes but it already looks like you two have planned the rest of our night!" Rory stated as he made his way over. The Doctor shrugged and Clara laughed.

"Hi Clara! It's nice to see you again." Amy greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Amy lovely to see you as well! How have you been?"

"Great. I work for the city paper now and got Rory so you know..." Amy trailed off.

Clara smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"What about you? Got yourself a man then?" Amy winked. _I hope not._

"Oh no, nope it's just me." Clara said. At this Rory looked at the Doctor for a reaction but he just averted his eyes.

"Well maybe that could change." Amy retorted.

Clara chuckled. "Possibly."

"I think the food's here." The Doctor said.

"I'll get it!" Rory supplied and left the room.

"Did you guys pick out a movie yet?" Amy asked.

Clara shook her head. "We haven't actually. We did realise we both have very different tastes in films however."

"Did you now?" Amy quirked an eyebrow. "Well I'm not surprised, the Doctor's into either very boring science-y ones or historical dramas."

"I do have a knack for the Victorian period." The Doctor remarked. Clara smiled.

"Explains your Victorian values." Amy said. The Doctor stuck his tongue out.

"Well that was actually a pretty fast delivery." Rory said as he re-entered the room with a bag of their Indian take-out.

"It is just down the road, mate." The Doctor replied. Rory shrugged and got out the food.

"So Clara what have you been up to in the last few years since uni?" He asked as he dug into his chicken curry.

"Well I've been working at the school in Islington for a year now and got a flat there as well. Dad's been visiting often—you know he gets lonely without mum up in Lancashire and that's pretty much it I suppose." She said.

"Oh and there isn't anyone _special _in your life at the moment?"

Clara chuckled and looked down at her plate. "Not at all, just focusing on the kids at school mostly, they're special." At this the Doctor smiled.

"Oh the Doctor loves kids too! Don't you Doctor? You always go on so much about how you want a family?" Amy chimed in. The Doctor's green eyes widened.

"Well—er, yes, but uh you know, I—uhm."

Clara laughed, "Well don't most people!" and took a drink.

The Doctor squinted his eyes at Amy. "Amy, care to help me fetch the crisps in the kitchen?" Amy shrugged and followed the Doctor.

"What the hell was that?" He asked her.

"What was what?" She replied innocently.

"You know what! You and Rory are trying to set me up with Clara, aren't you?" He crossed his arms and hunched his back.

"I thought that much was obvious." She said coolly.

"Why?!"

The red-head sighed. "It's just... it's been a few months of you...moping around, Doctor. Rory and I know it's difficult with what happened with River and we understand but you can't, you can't just shut yourself out from the world! You've got to get back out there Doctor, you're only young for so long and who's to say you can't find someone who'll make you happy again? _Happier. _ I think Clara could really be it for you, just give her a chance." She pleaded.

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "She is lovely... but I don't know, I don't feel ready."

"Maybe you don't have to be ready. Maybe you can just throw yourself in it and see what could happen. Could be great, you know." The Doctor scratched his head.

"It's just..." he sighed, "I can't let myself fall for that again... Amy, it—it hurt, OK? I don't want to give myself to someone again and just have it..." He trailed off. She pulled him in her arms and rubbed his back.

"Hey it's OK... you're OK... I know what you mean but it's just... life is short, you know? And to be honest, you haven't really been the same since River... Rory and I miss you, the _old _you. Doctor, you can't go on like this, you know? And I really think Clara could be the one to bring light back in your life, yeah? C'mon admit it... you fancy her. I see it in your eyes, raggedy man."

The Doctor chuckled at the nickname she gave him when they first met back in sixth form. "I do a bit, yeah. She's got nice eyes and a cute nose." He blushed. Amy bit in a smile and raised her eyebrows.

"Is that all?"  
"Alright she's got a great laugh too, and I like her hair. And she seems really... great and clever...bit on the short side though." He mulled over. Amy crinkled her nose.

"Don't be picky, mate."

"Oi I'm not—"

"Geez how long does it take for you guys to bring the snacks out?" Rory called from the other room. The two picked up the snacks and left promptly.

"You've been gone for about ten minutes and all you brought back were some crisps and Quality Street?" Clara joked. The Doctor blushed and handed her the bowl.

"Yep couldn't find the chocolate." Amy replied and shot the Doctor a smirk as she moved around so he winded up sitting next to Clara. The petite brunette shifted around for comfort, rubbing against the Doctor's shoulder a few times before settling into an appropriate position.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"'S alright." He said and blew out a breath as soon as she turned her attention to the screen.

"So what have we got here? You two settled on a science-fiction drama?" Amy asked.

"It's something for everyone." Rory responded. Amy nodded her approval and glanced quickly at the dark-haired duo next to Rory. The Doctor seemed to be engrossed by the film but she could tell by the tapping fingers on his thighs that he was restless meanwhile Clara was busy peeking quick side glances at the fidgety man next to her and biting in a smile.

_They so want each other. _She thought to herself and leaned her head on Rory's shoulder.

When the film was finally over, the four of them all let out a sigh and stretched their legs.

"Well that was rather good, wasn't it?" Rory yawned.

"Fantastic! I love how they didn't make the alien-human relationship a cliché." The Doctor quipped. Amy didn't seem to take much interest in the conversation as she was drawing up ideas on how to get the Doctor and Clara alone once again. Maybe they could take the tube home together? Or maybe her attempts to get them together would be futile because the Doctor wouldn't have the balls to ask her out anyway.

"Well!" Amy clapped her hands together. "It's getting sort of late, isn't it?" She asked them loudly.

"Er it's only half past 8." Rory said confusedly. She shot him a glare and he nodded along. "Oh actually it is because we've got the—we've got the thing—the thing in the morning tomorrow, yes don't we dear?" He quickly covered.

"Yes, yes we do have the thing." The ginger went along with it.

"What thing?" Clara asked. The Doctor shook his head in disbelief in the fact that his friends would not _stop._

"Er, we've got a thing, we've got to see Rory's dad in the morning!" Amy rushed. "Good old Brian. See we don't see him often so it's a bit of a special occasion is all!" Rory nodded to every word she said.

Clara could tell the two were lying but decided to go along with it since they were obviously hiding something. "Oh of course, we wouldn't want you to be late with that. Send my regards to your dad, Rory." She said in an understanding tone. At this Rory had finally stopped tittering on his toes and took his hands out of his pockets.

"I will! I don't think I can drive you back home tonight, you're alright with that, yeah?" He asked.

The Doctor chuckled. "Yes dad, we are capable of taking the tube home."

"Great!" Amy said excitedly. "And Rory mentioned you're in Islington, Clara? So is the Doctor! You two could ride home together!"

"Sure I don't see why not." Clara shrugged. The Doctor grabbed their coats and placed hers on her small frame.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Well, best be off then. Have fun tomorrow morning with whatever you have going on with your dad." She said and buttoned up her coat. Amy and Rory smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'll ring you sometime Clara, we should do this again." Rory said as he opened the door.

"Definitely." She agreed and walked into the cool Autumn night.

"Bye Doctor, bye Clara" The pair cried as they closed the door.

"Well... they're quite the hosts, aren't they?" The Doctor remarked.

Clara giggled. "I'm sure they have a very valid reason for that."

"Sure but only if it's for getting us two along together."

Clara feigned a gasp. "Were they really trying to do that?"

The Doctor laughed. "'Fraid so. Are you on Victoria line as well?" He asked as they made their way to the station.

"Yeah." Clara replied. "Were you bothered by it at all?"

"Bothered by them trying to get us together?"

She nodded.

"At first but then I realised they were just trying to help me out." He said.

"Why would you need helping out? You don't seem like you need it..." She trailed off and looked at one of his coat buttons.

The Doctor's cheeks tinged a light pink as he realised that Clara might be attracted to him as well. The truth was he hadn't felt this giddy about anyone else besides River and the fact that he was fancying his pants off a girl who hadn't even spent more than a day with him was outright terrifying.

"I..." He started, not knowing how to this in a way to not scare her off. "I uhm, er... I've been single for a while I suppose because my ex... I rather not get into it too deep." He finished lamely.

Clara's brown eyes flashed with something before they were once again calm and understanding. "Oh, are you still not over her?"

"No I am! I am. It's more like... being afraid is what I mean." The two entered the compartment and held onto the rail above them.

"You were hurt?" She prodded. The way he cast a look down at the floor affirmed her suspicion.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He raised his head back up. "Don't be! No, wasn't your fault." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Maybe it was for the best you know...everything happens for a reason, so I know what I really want. So I could meet someone else." Clara shivered as she noticed this might have a hidden meaning.

"Maybe." She smiled, voice promising.

The journey home was quick and before they knew it they were back in north London.

"So my flat's just down this street actually." Clara nodded to her left.

"Oh I could walk you home?" The Doctor suggested.

"You don't have too—"

"I want to." He said softly and she smiled.

"Well here we are." She said as they stood in front of the brick building.

"Hey I like your place." The Doctor said.

"Thanks!" She said, noticing how cold he might be getting. "Do you... do you wanna come in for a cup of tea or something?"

The Doctor's face softened. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great." She said and grabbed his hand as the two walked out of the windy night and into the warmth of her cosy flat.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your feedback so far! I hope you guys were more satisfied with the amount of Whouffle in this one...as always, please tell me what you think loves! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so so much for all the lovely feedback. Keep them coming!**

The Doctor's senses were overwhelmed as he and Clara entered her flat. He noticed everything at once: the earth hues of her decor, the picture on her wall of her and her father, and the smell of hazelnut that seemed to envelop the entire atmosphere. Although he didn't know her that well yet, he thought all of this suited her perfectly.

"What a nice flat you have, Clara." He said, now gazing at the parenting magazines left on her table by the door.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly. "Oh, I just read those for better help with the kids at the school!" Her cheeks tinged pink and the Doctor felt an urge to cup them.

He chuckled, "I understand."

"Right so you want tea then? Earl Grey OK?"

He nodded as she turned on the kettle. "Your place is a bit big for one person, don't you think?"

She frowned. "That's what I thought before but I had hoped the decorating and furniture would really cosy it up."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it was big as in empty and cold or anything like that, I just meant... it looks...well, it's certainly cosy, it just seems like a couple of people live here instead of just one I meant." He replied quickly.

"Oh...yeah, I guess I didn't realise that before." Clara scratched her head and shrugged. "Well how does your place look then?"

"Mine? It's well... I guess it's big as well. Er very blue."

She raised an eyebrow. "Blue? As in actually, properly blue or blue as in miserable and gloomy?"

The Doctor laughed. "Blue as in actually, properly blue. My sofa, my bed, a few rugs..."

It was her turn to laugh. "Why so?"  
"It's my favourite colour!"

Clara smiled and decided to tuck away that piece of information away for later. "Mine's red."

"Red's nice. Very...spicy."

"I'm sorry did you just say 'spicy'?"

"I thought it was... I was trying to sound... was that not flirty? I don't know." The Doctor fumbled over his words.

Clara laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "I don't think so, Doctor. I do appreciate the effort though."

He snapped his fingers. "It's passionate! That's what red is."

"Yeah it is!" Clara affirmed and poured their tea. "How do you take it?"

"I just like it as is." The Doctor said as he watched Clara stir in her sugar and milk.

"So...what do you like to do for fun?" She asked him and took a sip before scrunching her nose and blowing gently into her cup.

"I like studying astronomy, actually. Did a bit of work with it earlier but left that..." He rubbed his neck.

"Ooh astronomy! That's cool! Haven't met anybody into it before so you know, that's quite interesting. I've always admired looking at stars, now I've got someone who can tell me their names!" Her eyes brightened up and he felt himself heat up with the fact she implied she now had someone to stargaze with.

"Yeah, I could tell you loads, all about that stuff and more! Beautiful world we live in this one, or rather universe."

"So what sort of work did you do before with it?"

At this the Doctor tensed and crossed his arms. "Er, I worked for TARDIS, have you heard about them?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, right?"

"That's the one! Well anyway," he continued "I did research of other life forms, if there are any, personally I believe so, sending out receivers, collecting data...you know the usual."

"Sounds like your normal sort of...space-y job." Clara frowned as she thought that sounded rather lame.

The Doctor chuckled darkly. "I wish."

"What do you mean?"

"Er I...remember how I mentioned my ex earlier on?" She nodded. "Well, that's how I met her." Clara looked confused, not being able to follow.

"It was how she hurt me, at my job." Her golden brown eyes widened as he carried on. He started hesitantly, unsure of how to start since this was the first time he's opened himself up to anyone other than Amy and Rory. "Uh...her name was Professor River Song and she came along to help with our research and well... we started a relationship. At least I thought we had until I found out she had lied to me all along." Clara's eyebrows shot up. "Turns out she'd been using me for information since the beginning. Sent on an undercover mission from her boss at the Great Intelligence, our biggest rival." He felt his shoulders sag after he told her. _Must mean I was bottling this all in._

Clara felt her heart break for the man she just got to know. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to go through that kind of situation...where the person you thought you loved turned out to be an entire lie. "Doctor I..." She didn't know what to say.

He sighed heavily and looked up. "Of course she said that it was her mission _at first _and after a while she truly did _fall _for me but I think it's all bullshit."

"Why..."

"Why wouldn't it be?! She's lied to me for over an entire year, Clara! D'you have any idea how much I told her about my bloody stupid work?! She must have been just plain _treasured _back at the GI. Their _star pupil. _But now it's over and I'm fucking glad because I don't want to waste any more of my time looking like a complete idiot." He finished. Clara frowned as he unleashed to what seemed to be suppressed feelings. And even though she didn't personally know River Song, she couldn't help but think maybe the woman actually _did _love the Doctor later on. Whatever he felt for her though has seemed to long diminish and she thought it'd be a shame to be that woman who both used and lost the Doctor's love. The man who seemed to love so fierce and passionately...she wondered how it felt to have someone care for you that much. He dropped his face into his hands and breathed deeply.

"Clara I'm so sorry for that. I just met you and I had no...intention of dropping that all on you." He said thickly as he lifted his face back up to hers. Clara shook her head and took him into her arms, letting him curl into her neck as she stroked his hair and back. Although she only met the man several hours ago, she felt like she knew him her entire life. After a few minutes the Doctor wrapped his arms around her too and let out a small breath on her neck.

"I feel safe with you." He muffled into her hair. Clara felt her heart swell by his words and realised she wanted to be that person for him always.

"Well I am a primary school teacher." She said lightly, hoping the humour will soften the earlier breakdown.

He slowly raised his eyes back to hers and grinned as he took in her every feature from her long dark eyebrows to the slight pointy end her nose had which he admittedly found adorable. And even though he firmly believed he could never find another love after River, he was beginning to take Amy's words to heart that there really could be another meant for him...better for him, even and maybe his heartbreak just had to happen to get him to where he needed to be.

Clara smiled as soon as she saw the Doctor's grinning face, she couldn't help it, he was infectious. She'd never been in a proper relationship before—all those guys from uni were just fleeting fancies, then after she got her first job and moved all the way down to London there just wasn't any time. A boyfriend didn't even run across her mind for quite some time now but after this night with the Doctor she was beginning to warm up to new possibilities. Maybe he could grow to care for her like he once had for River or maybe she was being stupid in getting her hopes up to get involved with him because a small part of her believed that he still loved River and he would always love her. She straightened up from their embrace at the thought.

"Thank you for...hearing all of that." He said sheepishly. "It really must have been a bit off-putting to invite a bloke in and sit through that, bit unnecessary really..." He rambled. Clara put a hand on his arms and he stilled at the contact, her touch healing.

"Doctor, it's OK, really. In fact that's a good thing you told me about it sooner rather than later, you seemed like you needed it." She assured him.

He shrugged as he still had doubt and looked at the cream-coloured circle patterns that were on her chocolate brown rug. Everything about Clara was chocolate he chuckled to himself, chocolate hair, chocolate eyes, chocolate decorations, sweet as chocolate, warm as chocolate...

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked him, snapping him out of his musings.

"Oh I'm fine." He said.

"Well I want some Maltesers!" She hopped up and walked into the kitchen to get some.

_ Oh look she's eating chocolate._ The Doctor thought and smiled.

"What's that smile for?" She asked as she came back into the room.

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

"OK..." She said slowly and sat back down next to him. The two spent the rest of the night chatting aimlessly about everything and nothing and realised they actually had a lot more in common than they hoped for. They both lost a parent or rather the Doctor lost both, they took an extreme liking to kids, shared the same favourite films and TV shows but different tastes in music, liked to stay in bed until noon on Sundays, liked shopping for antiques at Portobello Road Saturday mornings, and enjoyed a good roast. Before either knew it, it was half past midnight and Clara was yawning at the end of each of her sentences.

"Wow it's actually late now!" The Doctor stated as he saw the clock.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She yawned. He chuckled and leapt up from her comfy sofa.

"Thank you for everything tonight." He took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "You are so lovely."

She blushed and bit in a smile. "Oh it's no big deal, really. And you're lovely as well."

He stared down at their hands. "I really want to...see you again, Clara." After spending this night with her, he realised he didn't want to let her go and preferred not to have to wait long before seeing her beautiful face again.

She looked down at their hands as well. "I'd... I'd like that." She replied softly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, wrapping her in a tight hug and laying his head on hers.

"I want to see you again as soon as possible."

"I do too." Her voice wavered but he took no notice of it as his arms only tightened around her. After an exchange of phone numbers and kisses on the cheek, the Doctor finally left and Clara leaned on her door looking around her flat thinking that it did look a bit empty and decided the Doctor made it look so much better. She grinned to herself shortly before realising that she was falling fast for the man who made himself vulnerable tonight and she wasn't exactly sure why but she had a feeling she wasn't supposed to.

**A/N: Soo what did you think?! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts/hopes on what's to come for our beautiful couple! Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week later that the Doctor and Clara finally got the chance to see each other again. She returned his call from the past week and invited to him to meet her at the park for a walk. It was a lovely autumn day with a mild breeze and surprisingly sunny for once. The Doctor waited for her along one Regent's Park's benches and stood up as soon as he saw Clara's small figure draped in a red coat walk over to him.

"Hi!" He beamed and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"Sorry I wasn't able to make it sooner. Caught up at school during the week is all." He nodded his understanding and took her hand as they started to walk. She seemed fine but he couldn't help but notice the looseness of her fingers when he entwined theirs together. Had he done something wrong? Or maybe he was just over-analysing things.

"So what have you been up to this week?" He asked.

"Oh not much but OH! Rebecca Wright in my class glued Tommy's fingers together yesterday so that was a nightmare." She said. "Very naughty girl. What's been up with you?"

"Not a lot...just been reading, watching films."

"Sounds nice." She commented. "Wish I had time for that." She shook her hand from his and folded her arms across her chest, shivering.

_Maybe she's just tired from the school week. _"Are you cold?"

"Just a tad, nothing unusual, it's always cold." She shrugged.

"We can go get some lunch if you'd like, I know a good fish & chips restaurant around here."

"That sounds great!" And the duo made their way to the place. After settling in, Clara breathed a sigh of relief from leaving the cold.

"Nice and toasty again." She smiled, rubbing her shoulders. "Maybe it was a bit stupid of me to suggest going to the park."

"Not at all! You know I loved it, autumn is my favourite time of year."

"Really? Mine too, maybe because of the colours." She murmured a quick thank you as the waiter brought out their food.

He smiled and dug into his chips. "Have you ever heard of fish fingers and custard?"

She laughed. "No how strange!"

The Doctor gasped. "It is the best food in the universe!"

"Oh Doctor you are full of surprises." She chuckled, amused.

"I'll make it for you sometime." He stated.

"Looking forward to that..."

The rest of lunch flew by and before she knew it, she and the Doctor were back out in the cold again.

"D'you want to come around mine?" He asked her as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah I'd love to." She said and after walking along many twisted roads and street corners, they were finally at the Doctor's flat.

"Well, isn't this lovely!" Clara said as she stared at the tall building. _He must be well off._ She thought to himself as she took quick note of the neighbourhood and the extremely nice cars parked along the road.

He blushed and opened the door for her. As soon as they entered his, she was slightly shocked by the rich blue colour that claimed his decor.

"Wow when you said it was blue, you really meant it!" His cheeks heated up again and he shrugged.

"I really like blue!" He took off his and her coats and hung them on the stand.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She shook her head and sat down on his big comfy sofa.

"What would you like to do?" He asked as he draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath.

"Let's just...talk." Her tone was calm and face was serene. _Is she sleepy?_ The Doctor thought to himself.

"OK..." He said slowly thinking it strange since they did hours of talking last time they saw each other. But then again he didn't really have any idea what to do other than talk as it'd been a while since he had new company.

"So, you mentioned last week that you're taking some time off from TARDIS? Are you thinking about returning anytime soon?" She questioned, slowly opening her eyes.

"Mmm eventually. Maybe after the new year starts, more exciting things happen at that time." He said and swept a piece of her brown hair back from her neck.

"What have you been filling your time with now?"

"Taking in new hobbies, really. Watching more telly, learning how to cook, spending more time with Amy and Rory...it's alright really, my parents left me quite a bit of money when they died. Bit well off when it comes to that area..." He said bitterly and she felt sadness for him having to go through both his parents' deaths at such a young age.

"You never mentioned how you lost your parents..." She pressed gently and felt him shrug against her.

"Car crash, is all. Nothing exciting."

"It doesn't have to be exciting Doctor, it took your parents' lives..." She said softly and gazed up at him. He looked away and she thought maybe it was because he was tearing up. "We don't have to talk about it, it's fine." She said when she realised maybe she pressed a bit too far.

"No!" He said quickly. "No, no it's alright. I... it's just been a while since I've opened up about them. I don't really like to talk about my past but...I reckon I should, for you." The look on his face was so sincere she felt like her entire being was going to melt itself right into his arms.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice, eyes travelling back and forth between his and his lips.

"I want to you know...build something with you Clara, trust. Trust is key in a relationship." At this the nagging voice that she tucked away in her head last week came back with a vengeance. _You're not going to be in a relationship with him, Clara. He loves River. He might be pissed as hell at her but those feelings don't just go away that easily. He's not ready for commitment again...he only went through with this because Amy and Rory pushed him to. He doesn't know what he wants._ An uglier voice in her head said. She pushed herself up from his chest and looked at his throat.

"You want a relationship?" She whimpered.

He nodded slowly. "I do. With you." She felt herself once again crumbling at how honest and pure his voice sounded and she couldn't help but feel a small amount of hope swell inside her. After another internal argument with herself, she decided to compromise.

Her voice caught. "I... I don't know if I could do this."

"What?" He asked thickly and slowly pulled his hand away from hers. She quickly grabbed it back and held onto it tightly.

"It's not... it's just... I'm not so sure I can dive into...this so quickly. It's just I've just finally settled into the city with a job and I just..." She trailed off not really knowing any other valid excuses.

He grabbed their entwined hands and pulled it against his chest. "You just want to take it slower?" He suggested.

She nodded quickly. "A bit...I know that you want to... you know but I would just feel a lot better if we slowed down the pace."

He nodded. "Well I was so caught up in how ready I felt about all of this I guess I didn't realise you might not be." He said thoughtfully. She stroked his cheek.

"Do you still want?" She cleared her throat. "Do you mind?"

"Clara I'll wait for you however long it takes. That's how much I want this. Us. Wow, did that sound like a cliché or what?" She chuckled and thought what she done to deserve someone as sweet as him.

"You feel really strongly about...us." She casted her look down.

"It's just after last week I felt we really had a connection. I uh, I'm trying. Truth is I didn't think I would be able to find someone so...good for me again after you know..._her._" He said not wanting to say the woman who broke his heart's name and lifted her chin up. "You feel it too, don't you?" He asked self-consciously.

"I do Doctor! And you know taking it slow could be rather good, actually. Have a really solid relationship before things would get more...intense." Her flushed cheeks came rushing back.

"OK." He murmured and swept his olive eyes over her face, memorising every nook and cranny. After a while his vision blurred and he blinked rapidly before recomposing himself. "Could I...could I kiss you?" He asked sheepishly.

A part of her wanted to laugh at how he thought he had to ask but then she realised how incredibly romantic and sweet he was being in respect to her decision. _It's all because I'm not sure how he feels about River. _She reminded herself when once again questioning why they had to take things slow. "'Course." She murmured softly and slowly leaned in to meet his soft lips halfway. The moment their mouths touched she knew she never wanted to kiss anyone else again. The Doctor applied more pressure as he felt her yield under him. The second they kissed he couldn't help but compare her and River for a millisecond until he found out there really was no comparison. Being in Clara's arms felt like he had finally come home, and that was everything to him considering the fact he never had a proper one. He figured she must have felt the same as well as he felt her gentle tongue prodding his lips. _So much for taking things slow._ He chuckled in his thoughts before moving her onto his lap and granting her entrance. Clara felt like she was on fire everywhere the Doctor's hands trailed from her waist to her neck and wanted to desperately take back what she said about taking things slow. Instead she hooked her legs around his waist and let out a moan as she felt him harden underneath her. His lips moved to her neck before suckling on her collarbone and groaning into her skin as she wiggled on top of him. Mostly panting in each other's mouths now, the Doctor pulled away with a loud smack of his lips.

"Clara I thought you said..." He panted. "I thought we were going to take it slow."

She looked at him through hooded lids and slowly nodded. "I...um, we are." She gasped. "Guess things just got carried away."

"That they did." He rested his forehead against hers and cupped the back of her neck. "I think that just showed how compatible we are." _More like soul mates!_ He thought to himself. She turned her head and placed a small kiss on his wrist, a dreamy expression now on her face.

"I think it showed we should _really _be together."

"Maybe we don't have to take it slow, after all." He joked.

"We'll see chin boy." She smiled.

"Oi! Chin boy? What?!"

"You have quite the pointy chin, my dear." She teased. The Doctor pulled away and poked at his chin.

"No...nope, no. I don't think so, no." He said as he pulled at the skin. She laughed and playfully swatted his arm from his face.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 4."

"Oh bollocks!" She cried and leapt up.

"What's wrong?!"

"My dad, he told me he'd be coming round to mine after 4!" She said as she scrambled on her shoes.

"Oh, OK..." The Doctor said understandingly and placed her coat around her shoulders.

She smiled. "Always the gentleman."

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Well...I uh, I'll see you. I'll phone you."

"Of course! And if you don't phone me within the next few days like you said you would last time, I'll have to phone you, mister!" She shook her finger at him. "I know we're taking it slow but I still want to see you often." She was now fully dressed again, walking over to him and grasping his hands.

"I really didn't want to come on too strong if I phoned earlier!" He defended himself for how late he called her last week.

"Well still..." She trailed off and caught him by surprise as she leant up to place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "Bye." She whispered against his mouth and turned toward the door, leaving his flat.

The Doctor touched his lips, still tingling with the touch of hers. _How am I ever going to get through this?_ He groaned and plopped himself face down onto his blue sofa.

**A/N: Not going to lie, I thought the beginning was a bit rubbish but I didn't know how to properly start it so it stayed. I hope the middle/ending made up for it though! The Doctor and Clara finally kissed! You know what that means? More smoochy face time ahead! PLEASE review you guys, I really love to hear your feedback and leave some ideas there or at my Tumblr. Thanks so much! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I've changed my penname to match my new Tumblr url so I am 'blueintheclouds' on both sites now! I'm so happy you guys seem to really like this story so please leave me some more feedback and happy reading!**

Weeks have passed since the Doctor and Clara started to casually see each other, sometimes it had been too casual; Clara popping around his flat after she got of work, the Doctor bringing Chinese take-out to hers. It had become almost second nature to them—as if seeing each other on a day to day basis had been always been a part of their life. It always ended the same way each time they saw each other though and that was with a brief hug and a light kiss on the cheek. The Doctor had fully respected her decision to take things slow between the two of them but sometimes when she done something like blush at one of his compliments and look down at the floor or a stray strand of hair fluttered on her cheeks, the urge to grab her in his arms and never let go consumed him. He had to admit, he was falling for her and the worst fear he had was her not feeling the same way.

That scary thought ran across his mind quite a few times when he was lying in bed, about to drift asleep. His logical side had always drawn up valid points that she did indeed have the same feelings for him though. The way she sometimes lingered in their hugs, how she started to absent-mindedly stroke the outside of his hand when they held hands, her small touches filled his heart to the brim but he wanted more and these days all he had been dreaming about was her and her sweet, kind nature, her gentle touch, and healing words. Sometimes he even woke up expecting to feel her warm body against his until reality set in and he frowned, feeling cold again. He groaned into his pillow as he laid in bed, the yellow sunlight sweeping across the cluttered bedroom. The clock beside him rang and he turned over to see it was 08:30. _Clara must be getting her lessons ready. _He thought to himself. _What to do today, what to do... let's see, got laundry today, that's quite fun, go to the store I guess, catch up with Amy and Rory... visit Clara at her school?! Sounds like a plan!_ He jumped out of bed at that and got ready for the day, smiling as he made his morning tea. _I'm going to surprise Clara today. _He chuckled to himself.

It was a typical morning for Clara, reading a story about animals to the kids and cleaning up after them. It was finally during their lunch when she got to have time for herself, catching up with her dad over the phone and sorting lessons for the next day. She leaned back in her chair as she ate her pear, listening to her dad go on about the government again.

"Dad, I know, you've told me this before." She said, staring at the ceiling.

"I've probably have, yeah." He admitted, "What's going on in your life these days, Clara?"

"Same old, same old." She muttered, she swore he asked her that every time they spoke. "I've started seeing a bloke." She added.

"Really? Who?! I've just seen you a few weeks ago, why didn't you tell me?" He asked her, a panic tone now taking over. She smiled.

"Well things weren't as official then. But I think...I mean, I guess...things are now." _Are they really? The Doctor and I haven't really spoken much about it..._ Her dad snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well what's his name?! What does he do?! What's he like?! Does he treat you well?!" He was now bombarding her with questions, half intrigued and half distraught his perfect Clara may have already found a man.

"His name is John Smith but he likes to go by the Doctor. He's really smart, and kind, thoughtful...he treats me as well as I do." She said.

"Well I hope that means very well then." Clara laughed.

"He works with TARDIS." She decided to leave out the fact that he wasn't _currently _working_, _but she was sure the Doctor would get back to his job in no time.

"So when you said smart, you meant _very _smart." Her dad teased.

"Alright he's a proper genius." She relented.

"Are you happy?" He asked her finally.

"The happiest." Her dad knew that meant a lot considering the fact that Clara hadn't been truly happy in a long time, ever since mum died. And he knew had had to meet the man that brought light back to her life.

"Well I want to meet him." He stated.

She smiled against the phone. "You will dad, promise."

"Next time for tea?"

"Next time for tea." She affirmed and was about to say something else before a soft knock came from the door. "Listen dad, I've got to go." She said.

"Alright Clara, I'll phone you later. Love you."

"I love you too, dad." She said and hung up the phone before walking over to the door.

"Doctor!" She cried as she opened it.

"Clara!" He mimicked and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?!" She pulled him inside and closed the door.

"I wanted to surprise you, see where you spend most of the day at." He shrugged.

"Well...here we are." She said and motioned her arms around the room. He looked around the room with awe in the fact that Clara had taken it and completely made it her own. He could tell she poured her very essence into it, the soft plush earth-tone coloured chairs, the organised line-up of chairs, the way she hung up the students' art work... he didn't know how to describe it but she done this all in a very Clara-like way and he grinned.

"This is so lovely." He looked at her adoringly and she bit her lip as she smiled, tilting her head.

"You think? I haven't had much time to really add much, it'll look better in the future."

"I think it's perfect." He said softly. "I would want my child learning in this room." He said confidently.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Would you now?"

"Mhm." He nodded. "So Ms. Oswald... what have you been up to?" He sat down at her desk.

"Well I was sorting out lessons and talking to my father before you rudely interrupted me!" She said playfully.

"Did I really?!" The Doctor gasped.

She smiled and shoved his chest.

"He wants to meet you." She looked at him pointedly.

His green eyes widened. "I...er, of course. I'd love to meet him." She smiled brightly, plopping herself onto his lap. The Doctor blushed, still not completely used to her open displays of affection at times.

"I know I wanted to take things slow so this might seem strange but... I would really love it if you two could meet." She gazed at his bowtie.

"I would really like that too." He agreed.

"It's just... we've been getting so close lately and you...you're turning out to be an important part of my life you know? I um..." She laughed and looked away, not knowing how to describe her feelings without seeming too forward. "I value you..." She trailed off.

He lifted her chin as she looked down. "Hey, I cherish you too. Clara, you've made me happier than I've ever been. I didn't think..." He gulped. "I didn't think anyone could bring me out of the darkness but Clara, you're so much more and...and you're beautiful." Brown and olive eyes met and in that moment she knew, it didn't matter what happened between him and River Song. Because she knew the connection they shared now was more than he ever felt with River before and through her entire life she never thought she was beautiful but after the look in his eyes when he said that, she knew that to him, she was. And that was all she ever wanted. She closed the distance between them after that and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. He responded eagerly, hands resting around her back and thighs, shifting her around in his lap. They broke apart after a much needed breath and she gazed at him, emotion welling inside her.

She trailed her fingers up his chest. "You know how I wanted to take things slow?" She whispered. He nodded slightly. "Well...I think we're well past that point now." She murmured and saw the shift in his eyes as realisation sunk in.

"You mean? We're—" He pointed between the two of them. "You want us..._together _now?"

She nodded. "I suppose we always have been, in a way." She smiled. "But this is the real thing." She added.

"You're my girlfriend." He said cheekily as he got her hint.

"And you're my boyfriend." She tapped his chin and he leant in for another soft kiss. The bell rang as things got heavier and the two sprang apart.

"My class will be starting soon." She said, straightening her dress.

"Right then. I'll see you soon then?" He asked, hope filling his voice.

"You can count on that." She said and handed him his tweed coat.

"Well!" He stood by the door now, waiting for another kiss.

"I'll see you later, Doctor Smith." Clara said and gave him one last short kiss. "My dad will be wanting to pop over for some tea soon, so you two can meet them." She stated as they hugged.

"Just tell me when." He waved at her as he opened the door and took a mental picture of her in her navy wool dress, leaning against her desk, surrounded by drawings of various families she had her students do. She was perfection and he didn't know how else to describe it. With one last wave from her he left, feeling reborn in the fact that he _got her._

It was later in the afternoon when he visited Amy and Rory, who he was forever thankful for pushing him and Clara together. The two had just come back from work and he took a guess that they were on the sofa together arguing over which TV programme to watch.

He rang the doorbell and tapped his foot, waiting anxiously to see the familiar ginger head or beaky nose.

"Why hello there stranger." Amy said as she opened the door.

"Pond!" He cried affectionately and squeezed her tight.

"Someone's in a good mood." She said as she rubbed his back.

"Hey Doctor." Rory called from behind her.

"Hello mate!" He pulled Rory in a hug too.

"You're awfully cheery today. What's up?"

"Well, things are getting serious before Clara and I, that's what's up!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Really now?" Amy asked as she ushered him in and poured him a cup of tea.

"Yes! We are boyfriend and girlfriend now, if I do say so myself." He closed his eyes in bliss. Rory and Amy looked at each other and laughed.

"Well took you long enough." Rory said as he sat down next to the Doctor. Amy took a seat across from him.

"You haven't spoken to us about her in a while. This seems so out of the blue!" Amy said.

"Sorry about that, I haven't been keeping you two in the loop much have I? Well we've been going on quite a few dates the past month and she wanted to take it slow a while ago but now I guess she's changed her mind! And I'm quite glad too because resisting the urge to hold her whenever I wanted to was getting rather difficult." He explained.

"Well I'm happy for you mate, good on you." Rory said and slapped his back.

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded. "She wants me to meet her father soon as well, I should add." Amy and Rory widened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Wow Doctor, this is quite big!" The fiery ginger said.

"Really?!" The Doctor squeaked out. "How?"

"Well think about it, you've never really met your girlfriend's parents before have you? River never brought up her parents so I guess this will be your first time." Rory said and Amy nodded.

"Well of course this is a great deal, I'll be meeting the man who _made _Clara!" Amy and Rory scrunched their noses at this. "But you know, I think it'll be fine. I'm sure we'll get on quite well."

"Of course, Doctor, you probably will." Amy affirmed.

"Too right I will!" He said almost defensively. Amy put her hands up.

"Doctor, it's OK, it's nothing, really. You're gonna be great. You'll sweep him off his feet!" She joked.

The Doctor couldn't help but feel panic now, just a few moments ago he felt as if he could walk on water, so excited to share the news with his two best friends. He didn't think that the pair would bring out the nervous side of him.

"Well I was sure I was going to before you two started making me nervous!"

"D'ya think maybe the nervousness was already there and maybe we just...sort of, added to it?" Amy said.

The Doctor took a second to think. Well it was possible they weren't the _complete _blame of his panic.

"Doctor, it's completely normal that you're nervous. I was when I met Amy's parents, and I'm sure she was as well when she met mine. Just be yourself, if Clara likes you, I have no doubts in thinking her dad wouldn't either." Rory said.

This seemed to help the Doctor a bit more as his shoulders released themselves from tense. "Right...you're right, it'll be fine. Peachy." Amy and Rory settled back in their chairs as they saw the Doctor calm down.

A moment passed when the Doctor spoke again. "I might need some more tips though."

Amy and Rory laughed and the Doctor couldn't remember a time before when he had felt this happy; laughing alongside two of the people who knew him the most in the world, getting closer and closer to the girl he was sure was _the one. _Things were looking up for him and for once, he was letting them.

**A/N: So things are getting hot and heavy between our two love birds now...please tell me what you think, as always, review/favourite/follow! Also feel free to leave me a message on Tumblr for more ideas/prompts! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK I didn't know we could reply to reviews?! So I'm going to do that, please just excuse my lateness lol. Also, the rating has changed to M so there will be a lonnngg love scene in this chapter, please just skip if it's not your flavour.**

"What do you think about this one?" the Doctor asked Clara as he looked in the mirror, holding his purple-grey bowtie in front of his shirt.

"Bit boring, don't you think?" she replied, lifting her head up from his bed.

"Clara!" he whined. "I just want to look like a nice bloke for your dad."

She snorted. "Doctor, you look fine! Honestly, it's all going to be OK, really no need to go over the top for my dad," she unwrapped herself from his blue covers and padded over behind him, wrapping him in a hug against her. "You don't have to look like a nice bloke, Doctor, you _are _a nice bloke. Fantastic, even." She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade and rubbed his arms.

He turned around to face her. "I'm worried he won't like me."

She bit in a smile. "I got that much." He frowned. "Doctor, my dad's going to love you. How could he not? You're sweet, charming, kind, and intelligent. You'll knock his socks off!"

"Sounds like you're trying to sell me off," he joked before wrapping her in his arms. "It's just...it's really important to me that we get on is all. It'd be horrible if he ended up hating me and you'd have to choose between the two of us or something," he muffled in her brown tresses.

Clara was so touched by the amount of dedication he'd been showing in their relationship lately, she was worried that she'd been asking him too much to meet her father after seeing each other for a short time but seeing his true anxiety now only solidified her feelings for him even more. "That's not going to happen. You can count on that," she said confidently into his neck. He shook her back and forth in his arms before unwinding himself.

"So if not the purple bowtie... then how about the blue one with the gold dots?"

"We have a winner!" she cried and laughed at his bashful grin.

It was later in the afternoon where the Doctor and Clara had been chatting aimlessly on her sofa when a knock on the door was heard. The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised it was show time. Clara tapped his chin before walking over to the door.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, pulling the slightly taller dark-haired man inside.

"Clara! How's my favourite girl in the world?" brown eyes met brown eyes and the Doctor knew right away where Clara got her looks from. They even had the same smile!

"Same as usual, dad." she hung up his coat and gestured toward the Doctor. "Dad, this is my boyfriend John. He goes by the Doctor though. Doctor, this is my dad." she said, waving her hand between the two of them. The Doctor grasped Clara's dad's hand and shook it strongly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Oswald."

"Mr. Oswald makes me sound old! Call me Dave!" the older man replied, sizing up the Doctor as inconspicuously as possible before smiling warmly at him.

"OK Dave."

"So why do you go by the Doctor?"

"Oh well...John Smith, nothing very special, is it?" Dave looked at him thoughtfully before nodding and smiling.

"So dad, do you want to stay in for some tea or would you rather we go out?" Clara asked.

"We can stay in, love," he replied and the three moved to the kitchen, sitting themselves down as Clara put on the kettle.

"Well Doctor, you've been treating my Clara right then?" Dave asked, narrowing his eyes a centimetre.

"I hope I am," the Doctor replied quickly. "If I'm not...well, she's never said, I suppose..." he frowned and Clara rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course you do," she smiled at him affectionately. "Don't even doubt that," She murmured softly. Dave looked at the pair of them and realised how fast they must have been falling in love. He never seen his daughter look that way toward anyone before and he was sure the Doctor kept her in safe hands. He noticed the Doctor softly stroke her hands and he thought they were the perfect picture of a couple right then: in love without a care in the world.

"So what have you two been up to?" he asked after a moment.

"The Doctor's been trying to help me perfect mum's soufflé. I still can't manage to get it though," she frowned, "Oh! We also went to the cinema yesterday to see the new Richard Curtis film which was lovely."

"You were always a fan of _Love, Actually_," her dad commented, "Doctor, you can cook?"

The Doctor blushed and shrugged. "A bit, just in my spare time."

"Clara, your boyfriend's much too humble," Dave smiled. Clara giggled and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"What else do you like to do, Doctor?"

"Bit of everything, really," The taller man said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dave chuckled. "How do you mean everything? Clara you've got yourself a renaissance man here!"

Clara scrunched her nose and laughed.

"I mean... I like to do all sorts of things really, fix machinery, read science books; make soufflés with Clara...the list goes on."

Dave smiled before leaning closer to the Doctor, eyes now gleaming with something dark "And what are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked in a low tone.

The Doctor audibly gulped, eyes frantically moving back and forth. "I...er, she—"

"Dad!" Clara laughed and pulled her dad back. "Honestly, you said you would stop doing that! It's not popular with guys and you know it!"

Dave bit back a smile before howling with laughter. "Just kidding with you, mate!" he cried and slapped the Doctor's back. The Doctor's green eyes widened with bemusement. "Really, no need to be afraid! It's just a thing I do with all of Clara's boyfriends."

"All...all of her boyfriends?" he didn't know why considering the fact that he was now the only love in Clara's life but the Doctor felt a surge of jealousy race through him. It was as if he was radiating with it as she quickly caught on and placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

"Really, I haven't had a proper boyfriend since I was about 17, dad," she said lightly. Relief took over the Doctor.

"It's been a while Clara! Give me a break," her dad whined and stuck his tongue out.

"You're funny, Mr. Oswald," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Hey! What did I say about this 'Mr. Oswald' nonsense?"

"Alright alright...Dave," he laughed and relented. The small cosy flat soon filled with even more chatter and laughter and as Clara left to go grab them some food she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have the two most important men in her life sit side by side and laugh together. She never felt herself fall so fast for someone before and she couldn't help but feel this was the real deal. The Doctor was all she ever wanted in a man yet most of the things he did still threw her off from surprise and she couldn't have wanted it any other way. He was there to stay for her and she only hoped he felt the same.

"Well... that was quite the day," Clara said as she shut the door with a click.

"It was. Your dad's a great man, Clara," the Doctor said, smiling.

"I think it's safe to say he thinks the same of you too," she walked over to him and straightened his bowtie.

"Really? You think he likes me?" he asked in a soft voice, eyes lowering to the ground.

"I know he likes you," she said and kissed his chin.

"You've got to stop doing that," he chuckled, "I really don't have that large of a chin."

"Well where would you rather me kiss you?" she asked naughtily, quirking an eyebrow at her double entendre. The Doctor blushed fiercely and looked at her forehead, frowning.

"Er..where ever you want to?..." he asked feebly.

Clara could no longer help herself and leaned in for a deep smouldering kiss, the Doctor panted against her mouth as she pushed herself closer and closer to him till he was back against the wall. He pulled his lips away much to her frustration before trailing them down her neck and onto her exposed shoulder. She leaned her head back, eyes closed in bliss.

"Doctor..." she moaned, tilting her head for more access. The Doctor quickly flipped them around so Clara was now pressed against the wall; he hiked her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his waist. She let out a squeak before recapturing his mouth in a tangled wrestle of lips, tongues, and teeth clashing together. She pulled away and unfastened his bowtie, almost ripping it off his neck and snapped the buttons of his shirt off as quickly as possible. The Doctor groaned in pleasure at the sight of Clara hastily taking off his clothes before he pulled her light jumper off as well. Their skin finally touched as tops were divested and hands swept back and forth over the other's back as if looking for confirmation this was actually happening and they were real.

_Slow it down. _The Doctor thought to himself as he moved into a leisure kiss with Clara, now speaking love words to her through his mouth. _She's not River...she's soft and warm and oh so sweet...she's home. _The Doctor grazed her hips before lightly grasping them, pulling her gently to him, different from the lustful hold he had on her moments before. _I need to show her how much I care for her...how much I love her. Wait a minute, LOVE HER?! _He pulled back again with a gasp and started at her with startled eyes. He gazed over her face, realising her beauty that seemed to surround her all of the time. Her dark pink lips, dreamy eyes, and adorable smile were all he needed in life, he thought at that moment before recollecting himself.

"Clara...are we...are you sure you want this?" he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows and blinked rapidly. "Of course I do, Doctor...I want you."

"I know that," he chuckled, "I meant...do you want this. Us. Because I'm very serious about us being together and I don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting."

"Doctor, we've had this talk before...I only want you...I...I care for you so much."

"I care about you too, Clara. _So much. _ If you haven't already noticed and I don't want this to end, ever. Me and you." He gulped and looked into her soft brown eyes, searching for a response. Of course she knew how heavy this was, what it implied. He wanted them and her _forever _and the feelings she felt before about falling too fast for him were solidified only as love. She loved him. It was as simple as that and with the declaration he just spoke, she was sure he was thinking the same thing. She let out a small moan before pulling his face back into hers and sweeping her tongue lightly over his mouth, asking for entrance.

He gasped as he felt her prod and allowed her in, drifting his hands from her hips to the bum that'd been teasing him all night. Clara sighed his name and trailed kisses along his jaw line, stopping to suck on the spot below his ear before moving down to his neck and nibbling on his throat.

"Ohhh...Clara..." he softly growled and wrapped her legs back around his waist, hoisting her up to his height.

"Hi." she giggled faintly in his face, now eye-level.

"Hi." He repeated and guided them to her bedroom, kicking the door open and shutting it before pulling her skirt down, now leaving her only in lace cream knickers and bra. He didn't how else to describe her at that moment other than just utterly _breath-taking. _

"Clara...you're...extraordinary..." he breathed as his eyes trailed over her entire body. She felt herself heat up at the sincerity in his voice and swayed her arms.

"I'm...not..." she admitted before meeting his gaze.

"You are." His thumb swept over her swollen bottom lip before crushing them back together. The pair moved backwards to her bed and Clara grabbed his belt loops by her fingers, pulling him down on top of her as she fell down. Metal clashed as she worked to remove his belt and pull his trousers off and before he knew it, he was clad in his pants, moaning at the way she moved against him. _How was he going to survive this? _He thought to himself as she threw his trousers across the room.

He leaned in to suckle at the crook where her neck met her shoulder and palmed her breasts through her bra. She moaned, egging him on, laughing breathlessly as his quiff tickled her chin. The Doctor reached back to remove the clasps on her bra, releasing her from the lace cloth. Her light tan nipples hardened as the Doctor's cool breath fan over them, Clara looked at the ceiling, feeling shyer than she ever did before in their relationship. That quickly went away as the Doctor swept in and took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub while tracing over the other one. She threw her head back and moaned his name, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, gyrating her hips. The Doctor moved along panting sweet nothings as he tried to take as much of her breast into his mouth as he could before switching to the other one. She tangled her hands into his thick brown hair and squeezed at his skull whenever he hit a sensitive spot before pulling him back up to her face.

"Doctor..." she said softly, her face fully flushed.

"Hey..." he murmured and kissed her, different from the earlier lustful ones, this one slower and more tender. She flipped them over to straddle him before pulling his pants down, completely freeing him. The Doctor gasped as he was now fully bare in front of Clara, waiting anxiously for her next move. She looked down at his rather large manhood smiling to herself as she met his eyes. Pushing him flat on his back, she bent down trailed kisses down his chest before moving her head inches above his cock, mouth practically watering at what was to come. The Doctor groaned and tried to buck but Clara held him down before slowly sinking her mouth inch by inch over him, taking his full length into the hot crevices of her mouth.

"God, Clara!" he grunted and bucked up into her, her head jerked back before she quickly developed a rather vigorous pace of bobbing her head up and down. His hands tangled into her brown hair as he grasped her by the neck and grunted.

"Clara...I can't...I'm not..." he turned his head back and forth, shutting his eyes from the intense pleasure Clara was giving him. She smirked around his thick cock before squeezing her cheeks inward and he let out a loud gasp before she pulled herself off of him with a wet pop.

"Sorry Chin boy but I can't have you ending this just yet. We haven't even started!" she teased him before her own fingers found her sweet spot and she sat on top of him, hips moving to the movements of her hand.

"Clara! You can't..." the Doctor growled before flipping her over him and replacing her small fingers with his longer ones, finding her dripping wet from desire for him and gently rubbed her clitoris before finding her sweet entrance and thrusting in two of his fingers.

She cried as he touched her. "Doctor...ahh...faster..." she moaned, rocking back and forth against his hand. The Doctor swore he never heard or been through anything this hot before and was surprised by the fact he gotten this far. Nothing had turned him on more than hearing Clara's moans of his names and her panting against his ears, her sharps intake of breath. After he felt her begin to clench around his digits, he removed them swiftly and placed them into her mouth, her brown eyes widening at the taste of herself.

"Do you like that?" he asked her, voice now five octaves lower. She nodded quickly and moaned. The Doctor took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, tasting her on herself and sighing at the idea that this is where he always wanted to be: surrounded by Clara. After he got a good taste of her from her mouth, he pulled away now holding her cheeks.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, placing a few kisses on her closed eyelids.

"Mmm." She replied, slowly opening them to meet his and see all the love he had on his face. She sighed as she felt his member move against her thigh, trying to align himself before reaching down and pulling his tip to lie against her glistening entrance. The Doctor paused as he felt her against him, wondering why he had never known such beauty and pleasure before this.

"Do you want it?" he asked gently.

Clara groaned, nodding her head before reaching behind him and pushing on his bum, grasping the cheeks which caused him to enter the tip in. He took in a sharp breath, drowning into her deep brown eyes. His body caved and he moved in to fill her to the hilt. Her walls constricted against him perfectly and he couldn't help but feel they were made for each other.

"Doctor," she moaned, at the feel of him inside her, pulsing and hard.

"Clara...my beautiful Clara..." her name was a prayer from his lips. She groaned before leaning back deeper into the bed, forcing him out before he swiftly thrust back in, finding a rhythm that was uniquely them. The small room soon filled with groans and moans, panting breaths and broken grunts.

"You feel soo good..." she moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, eyes shut in bliss.

"So tight...and hot," he grunted "perfect for me in every way." Clara groaned and met him with a smouldering kiss, meeting him thrust for thrust each time, the headboard now rocking against the wall.

"Doc...tor..." she gasped as he hit a rough spot in her. He chuckled darkly before taking a nipple in his mouth, sweeping his tongue around the rest of her breast. She groaned before twisting herself over him, straddling him.

The Doctor grabbed her hips tightly, awaiting her to move. Clara placed her hands on his chest before raising herself up to sink back down quickly. She screamed, his member filling her to the hilt. Hips moving in all directions, she let out harsh pants as she rode him for all she was worth. The Doctor laid his head back, letting out continuous grunts as he watched her chest bounce up and down as she moved over him faster and faster, taking him in deeper each time. He glanced down to where they met, groaning loudly at the sight of his cock glistening with more and more of her wetness as she took him in and out of her. She swivelled her hips wildly now as her clitoris bumped into his bone over and over again before she leaned back, fondling her own chest.

"Christ, Clara!" he shouted at the sight of her wanton in ecstasy as he felt her begin to convulse around his hardening rod.

"Ahh Doctor..." he leant up to meet her hug and she wrapped her arms around his sweaty neck, shrieking into his ears each time he left her heat as she now rode him with lightning speed, hips blurring as she took him deeper into the depths of her sweet tightness.

"Don't...stop..." he moaned and kissed her shoulder. He swept her hair back, whispering into her ear, "So tight around me, hot, and soaking wet. You like the feel of me in your sweet little pussy? You're so perfect for me in every way, my impossible girl."

She nodded and moaned at his words, pushing herself to ride him even harder than before, skin slapping harshly against skin as she attempted to meld them together. The Doctor kept hitting that special spot in her until she shrieked his name and all she saw were stars. She gripped him tightly, milking him for what was about to come.

"Doctor!" she moaned, lazily grinding against him now.

He gripped her hips tightly, stilling her before pumping into her to his completion, moaning her name as he emptied himself deep into her, breathing deeply into her bosom as he finished. She stroked the back of his neck as he held her to him, their sweaty skin plastered together, taking in much needed gulps of air.

"I...can't..." she trailed off, cheek flat against his freckled shoulder. The Doctor rubbed her bare back, breathing in the scent of her skin, placing small kisses against her neck.

"Wow." He said as they fell over onto her pillows. She laid on top of his chest, still connected to him.

"Wow is right." She glanced up at his mouth, swollen and pink. She moved her leg back, pulling him out of her with a slick sound and groaning at the loss. His olive eyes opened, searching her face for any hints of regret, but all he found was elation and peace.

"You OK?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"More than," she replied, kissing his nipple, "sleepy, though."

"So am I." He chuckled, moving the covers over their bodies. He reached over to shut off her lamp and pulled her back against his chest, smiling into the darkness of her hair.

"Doctor?" she asked, voice filled with sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy we did that," she said softly.

"I am too." He kissed her cheek before laying his head back down, staring at her moonlit walls. Her breathing soon evened and he was sure she was asleep now. _Wow, that was the best I ever had. _He thought to himself, slightly hardening at the memory of how she felt around him. The Doctor knew from the start he wanted to be with Clara but after that...he never wanted to touch anyone else again. He sighed as he pulled her tighter to him and snuggled deeper into the crook of her neck, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face as he dreamt about the woman in his arms.

**A/N: Well they finally got some! ;) OK this was rather long but I hope it didn't make you cringe too much, I've never written an actual detailed sex scene before so please don't be too put off by it! Please review/favourite/follow and tell me what you thought of this scene/chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY thank you for all your feedback on the sexy scene! Hopefully it'll be even better next time ;) **

Clara dreamt she was floating. A sea of the bluest blue there was with golden swirls of stars, she never seen anything so beautiful. She allowed it to consume her till she heard his voice.

"Clara!" the Doctor shouted but of course she already knew who it was. He reached for her hands and enveloped her into his embrace, stroking her hair and pressing soft kisses on the crown of her head.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she murmured into his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Doctor, that's so cheesy!" she looked up at him, his eyes lighter from the gold reflections of light.

"It's time to wake up now," he cupped her cheek and she blinked rapidly as he blurred.

"Doctor?" he was drifting away now, fading into the blue. "Doctor?!" she cried before jolting awake.

"Doctor!" she gasped into his neck as she woke up. The Doctor murmured something unintelligently into her hair before pulling her closer. Her heart pace slowed as she realised it was just a dream. A wonderfully terrifying dream. She shuddered as she pulled the covers over them higher. The Doctor now began to wake up, twisting his body ever so slightly before opening his eyes groggily.

"Morning." He grinned lazily.

"Hello." She said softly. His eyes trailed from hers to her bare chest. "My face is right here," she pointed and smiled cheekily. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her good morning before placing small ones all over her face.

"Mmm." She hummed, body fully relaxed from last night.

"Clara," he whispered. "Last night was just... the best night of my life."

Her heart caught in her throat as she soaked in what he said. His eyes searched her face for a response and she was overtaken by her newly recognised feelings for him. She didn't want to bottle them in anymore but was scared he would be taken aback from them if she revealed them too soon.

"You...really?" she asked in a timid voice. He nodded and smiled.

"How could it not be?"

"I don't know, I guess I assumed that maybe you ha—"

"Nope, never. Nothing could ever compare to what we shared last night."

The amount of security in his voice warmed her heart and she smiled dumbly at him, tracing his jaw line.

"Was it...was it the same for you?" he asked in a shy manner, propping his torso up on his elbow as he gazed down at her, holding her hand.

"It certainly was." She entwined their fingers and stared at how much smaller her hand was compared to his.

"I want to—" her eyes met his again and he groaned, cupping her cheek again and leaning over her.

"Clara, I think I love you."

Her breath hitched and time seemed to pause as she realised what he just said.

"You think?" her cheeks began to turn upward, forming a broad smile.

"OK, OK, I _know _I love you."

"Why?" she wanted to pull his strings, and he knew it.

"Because you're...kind and smart and funny and you have a way with making everything seem right in the world. And I love your laugh, your dimples, your shiny soft hair, the way your body fits against mine as if it's the missing piece to my puzzle. Clara, you're—you're everything to me. It's impossible how perfect you are in every way for me. And I'm the happiest I've ever been today because I got to wake up this morning to your face, and I've realised that your face is the only face I ever want to wake up to," he let out a breath as he finished his last words.

She stroked his messy brown hair now, taking in every word he just said to her heart, blinking back the wetness that was starting to form in her eyes.

"Doctor—" she started shakily, "I know you love me. I felt it in the way you touched me last night and the truth is I love you, too." A second passed before the brightest smile she ever seen him wear took over his face and she knew in that moment she would do whatever it took to keep him that way.

"Well, that's just—" his voice was thick before he lowered her back into the pillows and kissed her. She wrapped her arm around his back and her other hand tangled in his fluffy hair as he grasped her hips and whispered declarations of love as they broke apart each time. She traced her name onto his back, feeling it quiver from her touch and she smiled into their kiss.

"I think we're pretty lucky, don't you?" she whispered as she pulled away, looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Yes we rather are." He swept her hair back and rested his forehead against hers. "In fact, we might even be incredible." She laughed and tapped his nose before her eyes widened at the feel of him hardening against her thigh.

"Doc...tor?" she asked.

He blushed and shrugged, "Can't really help it."

"Well let me take care of that for you." She smirked and moved down closer to him.

The two finally gained their energy back after an intense, heated morning and laid side by side on top of her covers, still out of breath.

"Oh my stars!" Clara cried, her vision still a daze.

"That was...amazing."

"You never fail to surprise me," she laughed as she looked over to him.

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents," he joked.

She scooted closer to him before throwing her leg over his. "I'm so happy I've got a few days off from school."

"Me too." He turned his head and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked, rubbing his chest in circular patterns.

"Whatever you fancy." He muffled in her hair. Truth was, the Doctor already knew exactly what they were going to do tomorrow and was she going to be in for another surprise, he grinned to himself.

* * *

"So just pop round mine tomorrow to water the plants and pick up the mail for me." The Doctor piped into his phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I got the routine. I did used to do this for you all the time, you know...back when you took River out for your many trips together," Amy replied on the other line.

"This trip is going to be different..."

"How so, raggedy man?"

"Well for starters it's Clara and she's well...you know..."

"No, I really don't." Amy retorted.

"Oh, er...well I sort of told her I love her." He rushed.

"Doctor!" Amy cried, "Oh my god, how did she respond?!"

"She feels the same!"

"Doctor this is great news!"

"I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the universe, Amy."

"So this is definitely..._it_, then?"

"It sure feels like it. From the beginning, it's always been different with her. It's natural—like we were always meant for this," he blushed.

"Wow Doctor, if we had known you two would hit it off so well Rory would have set you up earlier! So where are you going to take her tomorrow?"

"I want to take her to Gallifrey."

Amy gasped, knowing what this meant to him. "Doctor...you didn't even take River there..."

"Yeah well I didn't feel for River what I feel for Clara," he said defensively.

"Doctor I wasn't trying to—"

"I know, Pond. It's just...well, I'm properly serious about Clara. I want her to know me—all parts of me. And a great place to start would be where I was born and raised. Where my parents died..." he added softly.

"Hey, I totally get it," she murmured. "She'll love it, Doctor. Has she ever been?"

"I don't actually know," he thought and scratched his head. "Maybe, I mean...we live in a small country, it's a possibility she's been before."

"Well either way, it'll be great," the ginger said confidently.

"Hope so. So! Remember to pop over and—"

"I know, I do!"

"Thanks Pond, owe you one."

"Don't you always. Have fun with Clara, Doctor. Enjoy yourself."

"Cheers," he said and turned off the phone.

"Who was that?" Clara asked as she entered the room, combing her wet hair.

"Oh it was just Amy."

"Oh, how is she?"

"Fine, she's always fine, that one," he said as he kissed her porcelain cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make sure you pack some thicker layers for our trip tomorrow," he added.

"Doctor, I don't understand why you can't just tell me where we're going!" she chuckled into his skin.

"I told you, I want it to be a surprise!" he smiled, "I just hope you've never been."

"I might have, that's why you should tell me," she murmured cheekily.

"I'm not falling for that one! Besides, I don't want to disappoint you so might as well just take you and face the wrath later!" he joked.

"Well now I'm super curious."

* * *

"Clara! Are you ready?" the Doctor shouted from the door.

"Just a 'mo!" she brushed her hair once more before popping on a burgundy wool hat and meeting her impatient boyfriend.

"What took you so long?" he sighed.

"I had to use the loo one more time," she said innocently. He smiled and took her hand.

"You look rather adorable in that little hat of yours," he murmured.

"Well you did say to wear layers so here I am!" He opened the door of his tiny blue Mini for her before climbing in himself.

"So! Can you tell me where we're going yet?" she asked as he pulled onto the road.

He glanced at her sideways, taking in her beauty for the first time this morning, her eyes bright and cheeks a bit flushed from the chill outside.

"Yeah. We're heading to Gallifrey," he looked at the road straight-on, nervous to meet her eyes.

"Oh wow! I've always wanted to go!" she exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Really you've never been? It's pretty close to Lancashire." He placed a hand on her knee and stroked her thigh.

She shook her head, "No we didn't go many places after mum got ill..."

"Oh Clara, I'm sorry..."

She smiled softly, "You've got nothing to be sorry about. So what will we be doing in your hometown, Doctor?"

"I just want to take you around, have you see where I was raised...went to school, you know stuff like that," he grinned.

"Well that sounds lovely." She took hold of his hand and held a smile the rest of the car ride knowing that it took him a lot to open up and share his past.

* * *

_'Lo it's the Doctor, I'm not round so leave a message and I'll try to phone you back. Thanks. Beep. _

"See you still haven't changed your phone message, then," a familiar voice said on the machine. "Right well you guessed it, it's me, River, remember her?" she chuckled before continuing, "I just want to catch up with you sometime...see how things are. Ring me back, you know the number." _Click. _

Amy paused in wiping down the Doctor's kitchen table as she heard the phone message. _River?!_ _How could that be River?!_ The ginger only had one thought race through her mind as she walked over to the Doctor's phone. _No no no no no no. _She hit the delete button quickly before pressing it again for confirmation. Her heart slowed down a bit before speeding back up again. _Why the hell was River calling the Doctor for? And what if the Doctor found out she deleted her message? How would he react? _But deep down Amy knew she had done the right thing. The Doctor had Clara now and she knew the small brunette made him happier than anyone's ever made him in his whole life. River was not going to ruin this.

**A/N: Ahhh what's going to happen?! Please review/favourite/follow and share your thoughts! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the late upload guys, it's been a very busy week! **

She ran around the parked boats, giggling along the way.

"Wait a second!" the Doctor called as she once again ran out of his reach. "I can't keep up!" he gasped.

"Now I know that's a lie Chin boy, you've got the legs of a giraffe!" Clara cried, smiling at his pink face. The air was chilly but that didn't stop the Doctor from sweating trying to catch her. "I'm a pretty small person mate, if you can't catch me well...there's obviously something wrong," she teased and swerved the other direction around a larger boat.

"Claraaa!" he grumbled and dashed toward his left just where she happened to be backing up into.

"Oof!" she groaned as her back collided onto his front, his arms wrapped around her quick.

"Got you," he whispered into her hair and leaned down to press a kiss on the side of her head.

"So you have. Now what are you going to do about it?" she smirked and turned around in his arms. He bit his lip and leaned down, their noses touching.

"Who says I have to do anything?" he murmured, their lips almost brushing.

"Well you did drag me all the way to your hometown, Doctor...a girl would think you would do something."

He pulled back. "Oh! Er, well I showed you my schools and the house I was raised in...I did spend a lot of time doing coursework and exploring at the seaside...so, what more would you like to do?" he stammered, now afraid she might have been bored. Thankfully Clara caught onto this quickly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"I was only joking, Doctor...of course we've done a lot. You've shown me all the bits that make you who you are today and I didn't think you'd be able to so easily so you know, I really appreciate that, and you," she pulled their hands to her face and dropped a kiss on his vein-y thumb.

"It's easy because you make it so," he said softly. She blushed and smiled.

"And where to next?" she smiled and leapt out of his embrace, twirling around. The Doctor knew he was doomed from that moment on, never had he seen anyone look so beautiful before: the light grey-blue sky surrounding her, wind in her hair, brown eyes gleaming with happiness, he felt like a lovesick teenager once again. He glanced at the sky, wondering if it were possible to take her to the stars.

"It's a bit chilly, we can go to my favourite shop," he said softly and grasped her hand, leading the way. She bit her lip and trotted along with him, skipping over stones and bumping into his arm occasionally.

* * *

"Amy? You home?" Rory called as he stepped upstairs.

"In here!" She cried from the bedroom.

"Are you making dinner tonight or should I order in some food?"

"Oh no I've got some leftovers in the fridge," she replied, walking over to him and placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Alright, how's your day been?" Rory asked, placing her red mane behind her neck.

"Fine, hunky dory." He looked at her suspiciously, now knowing something was up from her overly gleeful tone.

"Amy..." he started.

She sighed, "Fine! OK...something big sort of happened today."

"What?"

"I was at the Doctor's, just checking on things for him while him and Clara are away and well...er,"

"Come on, Amy!"

"River called him." Rory widened his eyes. "She wants to meet up with him."

"What?! But she—she can't! I—he won't! He would never." Rory stumbled.

"Well, I know that because Ikindofdeletedthemessage," the tall redhead slurred.

"Eh?"

"I...sort...of...deleted the message."

"What?! Amy! That's not right," he gestured wildly with his hands, unable to comprehend what she did.

"I know, I know! It isn't...but well, he's just so happy with Clara now and I don't want her to waltz back into his life and muck it all up! And, it felt like the right thing to do at the time! I don't know—what if he heard it and actually wanted to see her again?! Then Clara would be heart-broken and he would go through that and I just—Rory, I don't know!"

"Amy, it's not your place to know! I mean, I care about Clara and the Doctor too, you know, but we know him and when he said he was finished with River, he meant it. We've never seen him happier with anyone else before than with Clara...you know River could never change that," Rory said.

"I know that now Rory, thanks," she muttered, lolling her head back and forth, "the thing is, I can't actually do anything to fix it now. So I either tell him about it or I don't,"

"You should definitely tell him." She didn't respond, knowing that was the right way to go.

"Amy?"

"I know, I know!"

"It's OK" he murmured and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"OK next question, then," the Doctor said as he bit into a Jammie Dodger.

"Hmm...how many best friends have you had growing up?" Clara asked.

"Two. Amy and Rory."

"Really? It was always just them?"

"Pretty much, they've stuck with me through thick and thin," he said confidently.

"How many questions do I have left for you?" The Doctor asked, rubbing his chin. She smiled knowing it just like him to lose track of their twenty questions they were asking each other.

"Three."

"OK...where do you see yourself in ten years?" he leaned back, knowing her answer would be interesting and hopefully involved him.

"I'd like to see myself with a family..." she hummed, shifting her eyes around the pastel yellow restaurant they were in, "doing what I love to do which is teaching and you know, having a loving husband and that sort of stuff. I wouldn't mind moving a bit outside London where it's a quieter but you never know...making perfect soufflés all on my own!" she added quickly.

He laughed before sobering, "And what would your...dream husband be like?"

She laid a finger on her chin and looked up, pondering, "Kind and thoughtful, smart...gentle."

The Doctor smirked, "Any other distinguishing factors?"

"I like chins," she said simply. He felt his neck heat up before smiling widely.

"Well I know just the guy," he straightened his bow-tie and she chuckled, grabbing his hand across the table.

"How'd you like to see yourself in ten years?" She asked him.

"Same as you...hopefully with a more challenging job, that would be fun. Family, you know..."

"Would you be married?" she smiled.

"I would like to be," he said coyly.

"Doctor..." she started.

"OK I would like to be married to a short brunette who's in love with teaching and baking soufflés and who's also lovely and healing and named Clara Oswald. There, happy?"

Clara leaned back and bit her lip, blushing hotly. "Why, Doctor!" she cried and fanned herself.

He chuckled and kissed their interlocked hands before finishing his tea.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" His voice lowered and she knew what he wanted.

"Well, if you insist," she joked and rolled her eyes.

"Off we go then!" he said cheerfully as they exited the small tea shop.

"Hey we never finished our question game earlier," Clara said, out of breath and face flushed as she snuggled closer to the Doctor, laying her cheek against his bare chest. He stroked her upper arm and kissed her head.

"If you could go anywhere, right now, where would you go?" He pulled her small body over his, lifting them both under the covers.

She took a moment to think about this. "Hmm...I'd want to go anywhere as long as you're by me," she said softly. The Doctor was speechless as she confessed this; his only response was to pull her closer. "I would like to see the stars one day though, like properly...in space." The Doctor remembered his earlier thoughts from the day of how he wanted to take her there, too, and smiled.

"Well I do work with that kind of stuff," he quipped.

"Do you?" She feigned a look of shock before smiling and kissing his chest.

They laid there for a few more moments, enjoying each other's company in silence before the Doctor spoke again.

"Last question..." he mumbled, unsure if she was asleep or not.

"I'm waiting..." he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know...I know we haven't been together for a very long time but the thing is, I haven't really felt this way toward anyone before and after being with you here, in Gallifrey of all places, it's kind of made all of this surreal but the beauty of it is that it isn't. Clara, I want to be with you," he lifted her chin up with his thumb and gazed into her widened eyes.

"Doctor...you are with me," she murmured, "that's also not a question..." They both knew what he wanted; she just needed to hear it.

"Clara, will you move in with me?" he asked in a tone she never heard from him before, vulnerable but hopeful. She knew he was putting his heart on the line here and though she knew she wanted to spend the rest of the days with him, she didn't feel they were quite there _yet. _Her eyes fluttered back and forth between the apprehensive expression on his face to the white sheets behind his head.

"Doctor..." she started softly, reminding herself to tread lightly, "I...we've only known each other for a few months and well, I just...I just don't feel ready yet."

His eyes drooped and his hand slacked down from her cheek. "Oh," he responded dumbly. Her cheek started to feel cold from the absence of his warm touch as she felt her heart break at his loss of spirit.

"Doctor, it's not that I don't _want _it, because I do, so much. It's just...I want to be with you for the long run...we've discussed it earlier, remember? And I feel in order for that to be able to work out, we need to...you know...get just a bit closer," she added lamely. The truth was she'd always been the more sensible, logical one...she never threw her entire being into anything because she'd seen how others ended up: broken and lost. And then one day the Doctor came into her life and she let herself fall for him in a way she never has before: blindly and whole heartedly. She was scared they wouldn't work out if they moved into things too quickly and she never wanted them to end, it's why she suggested taking things slow in the first place.

"It's uh...no, it's alright. It's OK," he said dully and pulled away a fraction. She was all too aware of him now though, and knew he was trying to contain his disappointment. She touched his shoulder and he closed his eyes, trying hard to not let her touch soothe him as it usually does.

"Are you...are we..." She couldn't finish her sentence, fearing his answer.

"We're...we're OK, Clara. I understand, really, I do." His tone was stiff and too polite but she didn't want to further push it.

The last day in Gallifrey went by slowly after that, filled with awkward silences and nervous laughter and though they slept in the same bed, it was at opposite ends they laid instead of entwining in each other's arms. The Doctor laid awake that night, replaying their earlier conversation over and over again, analysing every detail and what could have made her decline him. Little did he know a few feet away from him Clara was doing the same; feeling awful that she hurt him and was torn between pulling him into her arms and begging him to let her move in with him now, if he still wanted to, or sticking with her earlier decision. In the end she knew that it just wouldn't be fair to do that, to her or to him.

The next morning was even chillier and Clara frowned as she realised that's how her and the Doctor's relationship seemed to progress this week. The car ride was longer than she imagined. She tried holding the Doctor's free hand but noticed how loose his hold was and was further disheartened. After what felt like twenty hours, they finally arrived back in front of her house.

"Well...that was great, Clara," he said as they stood out her front door with her bags.

She smiled lightly and leant up to place a soft kiss on his cheek, feeling that she didn't deserve to kiss his lips after the past day. He brushed her hair back gently and patted her shoulder before stepping away.

"Call me soon?" she asked hopefully.

"'Course, I'll see you," he smiled tightly before leaving in his tiny blue car. Clara stood there watching him leave, wishing she could take back the moment she told him no.

**A/N: OK I was really tired when I finished this so don't hate me if the ending's a bit rubbish! :/ I really wanted to update soon for you guys cos it's been a while! Anyway, please tell me what you think and check out my Tumblr if you have any suggestions! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Haha, I got you all worried about last chapter... well prepare yourself ;)**

"So you're telling me that the reason why you haven't spoken to Clara in over two weeks is because you asked her to move in with you and she said she wasn't ready?" Amy asked as she paced the kitchen, tea mug in hand.

The Doctor looked down at his hands and nodded slowly.

"But Doctor that's so—that's so not like you!" She cried, exasperated.

"I know Amy but I just felt...and I hoped she did...but obviously she doesn't," he stumbled. Amy scrunched her face, not understanding a word he was saying.

"Mate, you knew when you were getting into this with Clara that she was different and you accepted that, wanted it even, why are you rushing into things?" Rory asked from across the table.

"I'm not rushing into things!" The Doctor cried.

"Well Clara feels you are! Isn't that what matters?!" The fiery Scot shouted.

"Amy I—I just! It...took so much to open up like that to someone again, I didn't know if I could trust her and look what happened with River...she had me and I was giving her all of me, something I never did with anyone before!...And she didn't want it," his voice grew quieter.

"That is complete rubbish and you know it. You're acting like a right coward right now, you know. When she said she doesn't feel ready—she doesn't feel ready _yet. _How do you know that's not to change soon? Or maybe you two would split up and you'd be glad you've never moved in together in the first place!" Amy slammed down her mug.

"But I know we wouldn't have! I know it!"

"That's not...look it doesn't matter because she doesn't know that and Doctor, Clara and I have been mates for a while...she's great at analysing and really thinking things through, she's rational, she doesn't want to jump into something that could potentially do her arm. She keeps it safe. She loves you, you know, and trust me, she really wants you, just give her more time," Rory said. The Doctor seemed to calm down at this and looked at him.

"How do you know this?"

"Like I said...I know Clara, we've been friends for a while...and she may have mentioned it to me."

"You've talked to her?!"

"Well, you weren't phoning and she was worried you were done or something! She feels awful about it, Doctor, please just talk to her,"

The Doctor was silent for a moment, looking at Amy and Rory who were focused solely on him.

"I suppose I was a bit...intense." He admitted.

Amy and Rory both sagged their shoulders after this, feeling the Doctor finally saw the wrong in his ways.

"I love her I really do, I don't want to lose her because of something like this."

"Exactly," Amy agreed.

"So just pop over her flat with some flowers and apologise!" Rory suggested.

The Doctor smiled lightly and leaned his head back.

"Do you think she'll forgive me for ignoring her for the past two weeks?"

"If your apology's good enough," Amy replied. The Doctor only furrowed his eyebrows.

* * *

"Everything's going great with the Doctor," Clara said cheerfully on the phone, "Yeah dad, he's treating me well, you don't have to worry about that." She rolled her eyes as she pulled on her dish-washing gloves, putting her father on speaker.

"And you're getting really serious?" Her dad's voice rang through the phone.

"Yes we are getting pretty serious."

"I knew it! I saw the way you looked at each other last time I was over...you're in love with him, aren't you?"

Clara sighed, feeling guiltier that she was lying to her father about her relationship with the Doctor but she knew he really loved the Doctor and just didn't have the heart to tell him that things weren't looking too hot for the pair of them right now. That or she wanted to avoid the whole 'I-told-you-so' speech he was infamous for doing.

"Yes dad we are in love." He chuckled.

"Agh, I've got to get back to work, Clara...I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Yeah, bye dad," She let out another sigh, glad to have dodged more questions about the Doctor. She pulled off her gloves and looked out at her garden, wondering just what the bow-tie loving man was doing now.

* * *

"Right so I've got the flowers...her favourite mixture, of course, and the Jammie Dodgers...I think I'm set," The Doctor spoke into his phone.

"Are the flowers the picture of perfection?" Rory, ever so the romantic, asked.

"Yes," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You got the Jammie Dodgers for you, didn't you?" Rory stated rather than asked.

"What?! No! Clara likes...them...she does!"

"Doctor..."

"Alright, maybe we'll share them! But what if she doesn't accept my apology? I would need my food of choice right away!"

Rory sighed over the phone, "OK well...sounds like you're off, then. Luck to you, mate."

"Thanks," the Doctor said and pocketed his phone. He took a quick whiff of the sweet smelling flowers once again, envisioning what kind of smile Clara would sport when she saw them. If she would smile at all, that is.

He did a last minute check in the mirror, straightening his favourite blue bow-tie when a knock on the front door interrupted the silence of his flat. The Doctor frowned to himself, wondering who it could be before opening the door and meeting a pair of eyes he swore he would never see again.

"Hello sweetie," she said calmly with a smile.

"Wh—the hell...River! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I see I still make your jaw drop." She lifted a finger to his chin and pushed it up to close his mouth.

"Don't touch me," he said coldly and straightened up. "What are you doing here?"

"I left you a message...you seemed to be away. Were you at work?" She waltzed into his flat.

"I didn't say you can come in and no, I don't think it's any of your business where I was," he shut the door and turned around.

She lifted an eyebrow at his behaviour. "Why Doctor I've never seen this side of you before! You were always the gentleman." She leaned up to his ear and whispered "I like it."

Repulsed, the Doctor leant back. "Stop it River! Just tell me what you think you're doing here."

She let out a sigh before gazing around the flat, soaking in everything that's changed till she landed on the vase of flowers on the wooden table in the kitchen.

"Either you've gained a new fancy for flowers or you've got a new love in your life, Doctor. I prefer the first bit," she said with a tense tone.

"No actually I do have a new love. Her name is Clara, not that it matters to you, and I don't really care what you prefer," he crossed his arms.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Clara?...That's a rather boring name, don't you think." She trailed her finger along the edge of his table. "So...what's she like?"

"The Doctor looked at the ceiling before meeting her stare.

"Well she's kind, funny, and clever. She's patient and loving...warm and bright. She's like home to me and I was just about to go see her before you've arrived so if you don't mind I'd like to cut this short," he replied curtly before walking around her.

She spun around and grabbed his wrist.

"Doctor...please can we just talk?" she asked in a small voice. He was having inner battles with himself as she waited for his response. A part of him didn't want to speak to her at all, and didn't have any care for anything else besides his earlier mission to make-up with Clara but the softer part of him realised that this was the woman he once loved and though he no longer felt that way anymore, he didn't want to turn her away in her time of need, he was called the 'Doctor' after all.

He sighed before relenting. "Alright what do you want?"  
She guided them toward the sofa before bringing her hands to her knees.

"I...I uhm... I've made a mistake."

"Which one? You've made lots," he said in a bored tone.

She inhaled before rolling her eyes. "You know which one."

"River we've already had this talk. I didn't believe it then—what makes you think I will now?"

"Because it's true! I—all the time we've been together, I've never _not_ love you! It was, it was complete hell for me to do the things I did! You think I liked betraying you?! I was in _agony. _You broke my heart, but I gave you time and I thought it would help our relationship."

The Doctor gaped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on here, _you _are the one who broke _my _heart! You say it was hell for you to betray me yet you _still _did it and River when we broke up, it was never for a _short _period of time, it's _forever!" _ He cried.

River looked taken aback at his outcry.

"I don't really know what to say," she said quietly.

"That's because it's all true and you know it!"

She shook her head. "You're wrong."

He looked at her hard for a moment before placing his face in his hands. "I think you should go," he said finally.

She slowly stood up and grabbed her handbag.

"I left you a message before. Did you hear it?"

He lifted his hands from his face. "What message?"  
"On your phone."

"No..."

"Oh. Well, I rang. Not that you seem to care now, obviously."

He didn't reply. It was silent until he heard his door close and he released a sigh of relief as she left.

* * *

Clara had just finished doing reorganising her bedroom before she plopped onto her bed, tired and bored. She glanced at the clock and realised it was still early. Her mind wandered about as she gazed at her ceiling: what kinds of lessons she should plan for the week, what other things she had to do round the flat, how the Doctor was doing...a dull pang came at her chest when she thought about him. It's been a while since they've last spoken...he didn't phone like he said he would but she wasn't really surprised by the way they left things. She didn't think they were 'broken up' but she knew there had to be apologies if things were to go back to normal. Seeing how she had time now, she supposed she could go round to his and see him. She yawned as she sat up and looked at the plant across from her; the leaves were a mixture of soft and mid-greens, reminding her of the Doctor's eyes.

It was an hour later till she was on her way to the Doctor's. She tapped her foot nervously on the pavement as she waited for the road to clear before crossing over to his building. She knocked on his door a few times quickly, mentally hoping he perhaps wasn't home. A few moments passed before he finally opened the door.

"Hello," she said softly as she took in his appearance. He was wearing his grey waistcoat with his white shirt's sleeves rolled up and she couldn't help but get butterflies at the sight of him.

"Clara..." he murmured her name before taking her small frame in his arms, crushing her tightly to his chest.

"Well someone's missed me!" She joked, squeezing back. He didn't reply as he pulled her in and slammed his door, burying his face in her vanilla smelling hair.

"Is something the matter?" She asked as they broke apart.

His lips quirked up into a small smile and slowly shook his head.

"Not anymore now that you're here."

She was going to ask him what he was talking about before he wrapped her in another embrace. Happy to be with him again, she smiled into his chest.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to! Life's been hectic lately and unfortunately it won't calm down until maybe 6ish weeks :/ I will try to keep a weekly schedule though, guys so don't worry! Please review and tell me what you think and send me some oneshot prompts on Tumblr if you'd like :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sexy times in this one, so...yeah. **

"So..." the Doctor said awkwardly as he sat across from Clara. The two finally let go of each other long enough to cause tense silences.

"Well..." she continued with a slight frown.

"I"m s-" he started.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out. The Doctor raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You? What are you sorry for Clara?"

"I...I just, I know it really took a lot for you to open up and bring me to Gallifrey and then it was even more for you to ask me to move in with you and I just said no and I feel horrible, I'm really sorry," she fumbled with her fingers as she looked down.

"Clara, you don't have any reason to be sorry. You told me how you honestly felt and that was probably better than you saying yes and feeling crap on the inside as well. You were right...we're just not ready yet, and it's OK...we'll get there," he smiled softly and patted her knees. "I'm sorry for rushing things."

"I wouldn't say that, Doctor...it was just a bit quick, is all..."

"So rushing things..." he teased. She bit in a smile and met his eyes.

"What have you been up to the last couple of weeks?" She asked him, hoping he'd tell her why he avoided her.

"Not much really...spent lots of time with the Ponds...I know I didn't call you like I said I would...that's another reason I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Why didn't you?" she prodded gently.

"I suppose I just felt shit really...and I didn't want you to feel more overwhelmed...I thought you wanted a breath."

"Quite opposite, actually."

"How so?" He leaned forward, interested in her answer.

"I felt horrible after you know...saying no to you like that and I really thought you were going to close me off and drift away from me...you not calling sort of made me think it was true so all I wanted was you" she admitted. He walked over to her and pulled her off her feet, spinning her in a small circle as he closed his arms around her waist. She giggled softly.

"You have me," he murmured in her hair, "you always will." His mind trailed off about his earlier guilt if he hadn't been there for River's 'talk' but he realised what he just promised to Clara was different. With River today, it was purely out of pity, he felt guilty and a tiny bit curious what she had so desperately sought him out for. With Clara he knew he would do anything to keep this promise. They've only been together for a few months but he felt like he's known her for thousands of years and he knew that he'd always love her and do anything if she was hurt. The thought filled his heart with a warmth he hadn't known before and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, cupping his cheek and pulling him down for a soft kiss. He sighed as he moulded his mouth to hers, letting her scent engulf him in the way only she could. Clara groaned as they pulled apart, both their lips swollen and red. She laughed at his lust-ridden eyes before sweeping a loose piece of his fringe behind his ear.

"You always know how to cheer me up," she whispered, eyes still locked on his.

He grinned stupidly and kissed her eyelids.

"D'you want to go to your bedroom?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Ya miss me that much, eh?" he asked cheekily.

She moaned and nodded her head. He lifted her up in his arms once again before sweeping kisses along her collarbone. She lost herself in the sensation of his soft lips before realising they were now in his room. She pulled back and gazed around his neatly cluttered piles of papers, his shirts thrown hazily over his desk chair.

"You should tidy up," she said affectionately. He chuckled and stroked her cheeks before moving his fingers to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning the front. She bit her lip and looked down, a small smile forming at the gentle caresses he gave her exposed skin.

He seemed to memorise her skin with his finger tips as the shirt fell from her shoulders, leaving her in her navy cotton bra.

"Not very sexy I know," she chuckled breathlessly, cheeks flushed as he trailed kisses down her stomach. He laughed against her skin, his lips shaking.

"Clara you are so sexy. You're sexy in anything. Or nothing," he added, "you're beautiful," he murmured softly, continuing with his exploration. She threaded her fingers in his soft brown hair, massaging his scalp as she closed her eyes. He stood up moments later and pulled his shirt off, leaning in to kiss the crook of her neck. Feeling closer to him now, she pulled him onto his deep blue bed, hands moving to the buckle of his belt. Her fingers fumbled about searching for the loop as the Doctor swiftly pulled off her jeans.

"Not fair," she whined. He chuckled before moving in to capture her lips once again, tongues meeting each other over and over again. She finally managed to remove his buckle when she decided to tease him and slowly unzip his trousers. The Doctor must have known her plan as his kisses became slower and fainter, almost now just brushing against hers. She groaned out of frustration and pushed herself up more to grab his neck. He wiggled out of his trousers and pulled back to remove them, she smiled at the sight of his pants.

"Stars, Doctor?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with stars?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing!"

"Stars can be sexy," he leaned down and kissed her again. She moaned in approval as she felt him poke against her thigh. He leaned back to pull down her knickers, taking sweet time to plant kisses along her legs. She bit her lip as he hovered above her, mentally preparing herself for what she knew was about to come.

"Ahhhh," she groaned and turned her face into the pillows as she felt his tongue meet her nub. The Doctor grinned against her body as he darted his tongue inside her. She gripped her head as she bucked into his face.

"More," she breathed deeply, wondering if it was possible to pass out from this much pleasure. He surprised her by slipping in a finger, his tongue lapping at her with a gentle pattern. She shook her head back and forth, hands moving through his head as she held him there, moaning his name over and over again. Her groans began to grow louder when the Doctor pulled away from her and grinned.

"Doctor!" She shouted, close to release.

He moved up to her lips and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on him which undeniably turned her on even more.

"That was not nice," she murmured against his mouth as he pulled away. He laughed.

"It's payback for the first time you went down on me." She pouted and rolled them over, making sure to grind on him. She placed his arms behind his head, making sure he had no control before raising herself above his member, tip poised at her entrance.

"Clara!" He grunted, attempting to thrust into her. She pulled back and smiled at him cheekily.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She smiled, "You keep doing that, you won't get your prize." He closed his mouth after that, eyes wide in anticipation. She leant down to lick his nipples, playfully biting them. He writhed beneath her, desperate for them to join. Clara got the message as she realigned him, tip resting against her slick entrance before sinking down on him in one smooth movement.

"Uh!" He grunted as he felt her heat encase him.

"Doctor" she moaned, walls clasping onto him tighter as she placed her hands on the base of his stomach. She rocked her hips back and forth teasingly as she leaned forward to give him open-mouth kisses.

"Clara," he gasped against her lips. She pulled back with hazy eyes. "Ride me." She bit in a smile as she lifted herself up from him before falling quickly back down, his girth touching that special spot in her that made her see stars. They rocked in unison as a slick sheen of sweat soon enveloped both of their skin, blending them together.

"Harder," he breathed. She moaned and bounced up top of him faster, the sound of their skin slapping against each other filling the bedroom. She groaned as she took him in deeper, hitting her cervix a few times. The Doctor's vision blurred as he rolled his eyes back into his head, moaning her name as Clara moved faster and faster. She let out small pants as she continued riding him before he freed his hands and wrapped her up against his chest, rolling her over and placing her shins on his shoulders.

"Oh fuck—Doctor!" She shrieked at the change of angle, he pounded into her deeper than ever before, continuously hitting that sweet spot inside her. He grunted as he struggled to hold on, the sound of her hot breaths and moans bringing him closer to the edge. He held her hip as he leaned back, rocking into her as he tried to bury himself into her. Clara thrashed her head back and forth, shrieking unintelligible words of love as he brought them closer and closer to release. Her legs soon slipped from his shoulder, wrapping them around his waist tight before he pulled out completely.

"Whaa-?" She asked from the emptiness, confused as to why he stopped. He quickly moved behind her and repositioned himself at her slick hole, teasing it as she gasped. He roughly entered her again, their bodies moving in unison. Clara bit her lip as she reached behind him for his face, giving him a sideways kiss. The Doctor grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as he thrust harder and harder. She moaned at the intimacy of the position, holding his arm against her tighter and sucked on his finger. The Doctor rolled her nipples between his fingers as he growled before giving her a hard thrust, his hips surging up as he came jerkily, crying her name into her hair as he emptied his load into her. She breathed deeply as she felt his warmth. He rolled her over before slowly moving inside her again, humping her gently as she convulsed around him, sucking him further into her tight heat as she held him there. She sighed his name deeply into his neck as she came, gripping him tightly. He placed kisses all over her face as she came down from her high, smiling at her glowing face. He pulled out with a slack, groaning at the loss of her around him before pulling them under the covers, him on top of her.

"Mmm," she moaned as she hugged him to her chest, "I've sure missed that."

"That all you missed?" he smiled cheekily and cupped her face, giving her a chaste kiss.

She hummed as she closed her eyes, stroking his back with light touches. "Not true, I've missed everything about you." He chuckled before rolling over so she laid on top of him. He breathed in the light scent of her hair, taken back to when they first met. It seemed like so long ago but in reality only been a few months. Funny how your entire life could change in that short time frame, he didn't think he could ever love anyone as passionately as he did Clara. She had him in the palm of her hand and she didn't even know it.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly after a few moments.

"You. And how much I love you." He replied simply.

Her cheeks flushed and she chastised herself mentally for still heating up whenever he said something romantic. "I love you, too." She leaned down for a few more languid kisses, rubbing herself against his body.

"Has anyone ever told you you're incredibly sexy?" He asked, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth.

"I think you did earlier," she brushed her tongue against the small opening of his mouth. He looked deep into her eyes as she pulled away.

"Well I have to say it again; you are by FAR the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on," he said dramatically. She burst out laughing at his tone and collected herself before pretending to swoon.

"Thank you so much Doctor Smith, it has been my lifelong dream to have you say those words to me," she smiled as she fanned herself. The Doctor laughed brightly as he pulled her back down to his chest and spooned against her, tucking them neatly into his covers.

"I'm tired," she murmured.

"We did just have mind blowing sex," he commented.

"You're so romantic," she teased. He pressed his lips between her shoulder blades, smiling into her smooth skin. He fluttered his eyes shut as he felt her breathing even against his chest and relaxed his hold on her knowing she was now back where she belonged; in his arms.

**A/N: Not much exciting stuff in this one but my original plan ended up being too long so you'll see what happens next ;) please review/favourite/follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

The sun shone through the window casting a gold glow on Clara's bare back as she groaned into the pillow beneath her. The Doctor shifted as he peeked open an eye, checking to see if she was awake. She didn't seem to move for another moment but he figured she must have been awake as her back perched from the bed just an inch. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her from under her stomach, pulling her back against him.

"Morning," he murmured into her hair, planting kisses on her cheek.

She moaned softly and chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "That tickles."

He smiled against her warm skin before placing another soft kiss on the end of her eyebrow. "You're up early," she remarked sleepily.

"Yeah well...I didn't get that much sleep last night if you remember," he grinned lazily.

She chuckled, "Well maybe that's your fault you _animal._" He feigned a gasp before smiling into her hair.

"I can't help it that you're so sexy."

She laughed. "Anyway shouldn't you be tired since you didn't get much sleep?"

"Nooo...I'm more energised if anything, really, I feel great."

"OK Doctor...whatever you say but I on the other hand am going to try and sneak in a couple more hours," she whispered.

"Claraaaa!"

"Doctor!" She turned around and breathed in deeply, snuggling further into his embrace.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, it's almost 9!"

"Shhhh," she breathed out as she threw a finger over his lips. He sighed before relenting, holding her tighter to him as they fell back asleep.

He felt a light breeze on his face as he returned back from his dreams. It was the sound of her giggle that woke up him completely as he opened his eyes.

"Well look who's awake now," he smiled at her face as he leaned up for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up, now fully awake.

"It's almost noon," she whispered as they pulled away.

"You hungry?"

"Mmm not really."

"OK, well...I kind of fancy the idea of lying in bed all day, what about you?"

"I swear we are kindred spirits Mr. Smith because I do as well!" She cried as she plopped down next to him, legs thrown over his lap. He laughed as he cupped her neck and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well what's stopping us then?!"

It was a half an hour later when they were catching up with their favourite programmes on the TV when the Doctor looked over at Clara and took in how truly beautiful and special she was to him. She was sucking on her spoonful of chocolate ice cream and he never thought he would be able to fall in love with someone as nearly as quickly as he did with her. He also didn't believe in meeting anyone as perfect for him as he thought River was but she'd done it again; defy all odds. She was his impossible girl and had him twisted around her finger. He thought back to earlier yesterday when River visited him and a rush of guilt came over as he realised he hadn't told her about it yet. The truth was he was scared in bringing it up; they only just reconciled and things looked like they were back on normal, he was terrified bringing up River's visit would muck it all up again and he didn't know if he could deal with it.

"So what are you thinking about?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts as she turned off the TV and set their shared bowl of ice-cream on the night table.

"What makes you think I was thinking about something?" he grinned and swept her hair back.

"You had that think-y looking face on again. You only get them when you're deep in thought. So tell me, chin boy."

"Oi I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"You did, doesn't mean I will though, I love your chin," she stroked his chin and placed a tender kiss on it. Oh he loved her, he really did.

"Clara...you know before you came over yesterday something sort of...happened."

She pulled away, a concerned look on her face. "What happened? What is it?"

"I er..well, River sort of came over."

"River?! River as in River Song?! What—why?" Her dark eyebrows furrowed further and he had the urge to smooth out her lines by kissing them away.

"It was honestly nothing, Clara...she just wanted to have a chat."

"And what did you two 'chat' about?" She asked coldly and crossed her arms.

"Clara, it really was nothing! She—she tried to reconnect with me. Practically said she wanted me back but Clara I don't want that anymore, I want you, and I just feel you should know that...that's what happened yesterday."

"Can't help but feel a tad jealous you know," she softened up a bit.

"How can you feel jealous, Clara, you mean so much to me, I do hope that you _know _that."

She looked up from her nails as she gazed into his eyes, honest and sincere. "I know Doctor...I do, it's just...it's just a bit intimidating I guess when you hear that the love of your life's ex has waltzed back into his life and wants him back. I'm just a little worried is all, don't you think that's normal?"

He nodded along as he imagined if it were him instead in her position. Seeing as she was right, he took hold of her hands. "Clara I understand perfectly why you feel that way now but believe me please when I say this that you are the only person I want to be with now. I never want to see her again and I've told her that. There's really no need for you to feel insecure because I will always love you."

She stroked the back of his neck as she soaked up his words, feeling herself fall even harder for him. "I guess you're right...I love you too, I just don't want to lose you. And I guess I've always had this fear since we've first got together that I could end up losing you to...to well, her."

He hugged her tightly to him. "That wouldn't happen because what we have together now Clara, it's more than I could ever imagine for myself and being with you has made me see things in a clearer way I never had before." She blushed as she held him tighter to her, fingers digging into his bare skin, feeling if she'd let go just a centimetre, he'd disappear.

"Well did she at least tell you why she wanted you back? It seems so out of the blue."

"Knowing River there is one. There's always a reason why she does things—it was never just because with her."

"Well she can't have you," she smiled smugly into his skin. "Because I'm keeping you."

"Yeah and no one picks a fight with Clara Oswald," he murmured along her hair. She smiled.

"Does she want to see you again?"

"I don't really know. I told her to leave and she just left. I don't really think that's the end of it but I have no interest in seeing her again."

"Maybe I can meet her next time. Show her a piece of my mind."

He laughed as he brought them down against the pillows. "I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"Well either way...you're mine now," she murmured.

"Someone's possessive," he teased, "but it's alright because you're mine as well," he said and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Well I hope that was the last time you saw her," she muttered into his shoulder. He nodded in agreement but knew inside that it was not the last he would hear from River.

* * *

"I don't really know why we have a doorbell in the first place, Rory," Amy cried as she walked over to the door, pulling it open for the Doctor. "It's always just raggedy man that comes along anyway."

Rory smiled as he saw his friend enter their small home. "Hey Doctor!" Rory cried and patted him on the back. "How's it going? And Amy, you never know we could get actual guests one day!" he said in defence of their home locks.

"Right well...till then. How was the Clara apology? Work like a charm?" The tall ginger asked as she hung up his tweed coat in the corridor.

"Er not exactly as planned but we have managed to make-up, yes." The Doctor straightened his bow-tie as Amy smirked.

"Well I'm glad for that."

"What's new?" Rory asked from behind.

"River showed up at my flat yesterday."

"What?!" Rory cried. Amy gapped as she waited for the Doctor to continue.

"She said she wants to...be with me, again...I told her no, I've got somebody else now. She didn't really care though," he said as he seemed to faze into space. "Doesn't matter, I'm not interested anyway even if I wasn't with Clara. I'm done with that period of my life now...I don't know what she wants but I think it's incredibly out of the blue she seems to want to get back together."

"Well...she did leave a message earlier in the week, mate." Amy finally piped up.

"Eh? How d'you know about that?"

Amy looked down guiltily as she sulked her head down. "Oh Amy, you didn't!" He cried as he realised what she'd done.

"Doctor you said you didn't even really care!"

The Doctor sighed heavily before collecting himself. "Amy why would you delete her message?"

"Because I knew she was going to ruin things, Doctor! What you and Clara are now...it's so precious and I didn't want her to muddle it all up! I know, I know...it wasn't my place and I had no authority to do that but it's just...I got so angry you know...I just—it felt like the right thing to do at the time, it obviously wasn't. If it makes you feel better, the message wasn't even interesting; she basically acted like the same old River and asked if you wanted to meet her or something later."

The Doctor sighed as he took in Amy's words. He saw that she had good intentions but couldn't help but feel a little annoyed she had the right to do something like that. She was his best friend though and he knew he couldn't get genuinely mad at her for something like this.

"It's...fine, Amy. I suppose it doesn't really matter, I shouldn't care what she had to say and I know most of it now, anyway."

"...Did you ask her _why _she's coming onto you now?" Rory asked.

"No and that's what I want to know the most!"

"There is a way you know...Doctor..." Amy piped.

The Doctor raised his light eyebrows in confusion. "You could...er, well you could see her again," she continued.

"I don't want to bloody see her again!"

"But Doctor don't you see? This is the only way you'll be able to know why she's trying to come back into your life!"

"Or it could actually just simply be because she truly loves and misses you." Rory supplied. The Doctor gave him a look before Rory smiled, "But probably not."

"She's always had hidden intentions, mate...and I'm going to find out why she's trying to come back into my life."

"Have you told Clara about this?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and she's not comfortable with the idea of me seeing River again...I told her I didn't want to either but looks like that's gonna have to change." He straightened his bowtie in worry.

"It'll...it'll be fine, Doctor...just call her and pop on over and just be...well, just be the Doctor and she'll end up telling you why, if there really is no reason except the fact that she misses you maybe you can finally get some closure," Amy said.

He shifted his feet around restlessly as he looked down. "Clara won't like this..."

"You can tell her after you've met with River, mate, think that'd be easier." Rory quipped. The Doctor nodded along as he realised his friend was right.

"Right well give me the phone, I'll give River a call." Rory quickly handed him the phone before crossing his arms in apprehension.

"River?...Yeah it's the Doctor. I think we should talk...yes I know, I was rather rude last time sorry," he rolled his eyes as he looked to Amy and Rory. "My place? Why can't I go to yours?...Oh, alright then...yep, goodbye." The Doctor hung up the phone as he widened his eyes at his pair of friends.

"Well?!" Amy cried.

"That was rather easy...she wants to come round mine again, tomorrow...said she doesn't have a place in town anymore, I don't know Amy..."

"No Doctor this is great, it'll be easy," Amy said confidently.

"Nothing's ever easy with River," he said finally. Amy and Rory exchanged looks as they realised what he said was true. The Doctor felt himself get a headache over his nervousness for what was to come tomorrow afternoon. He seemed to always have the answers to everything but couldn't seem to trust himself whenever she was around, it was one of the reasons they never worked out in the first place.

**A/N: Please review you guys, thank you for all the support and messages! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you can't come to the cinema with me today?" Clara asked as she looked down at her nails, disappointed her boyfriend couldn't make the time to see her today.

"I'm just a bit held up at the moment, love, I've got things to do today," the Doctor replied on the phone, regret filling his voice as he lied to her.

There was a pause as she pouted on the other line. "...OK..." she said.

"I'm sorry Clara; I'll make it up to you, promise."

"You better, I really wanted to see a film with you!"

He chuckled before replying. "I'll tell you all about it later, really. I've got to get going, dear, talk to you later?"

"Yeah," she frowned.

"Love you," he said one last time before hanging up. She held her phone to her chest after as she got the sinking feeling he was lying to her but she couldn't quite place what it was.

Meanwhile the Doctor tidied up his flat as he waited in apprehension for River to come. He didn't want to see her in the slightest bit but his curiosity for her trying to re-enter his life was killing him and he felt he owed it to himself to finally close their relationship once and for good. Knowing how she almost was always late, he sat on the couch staring outside of his window as he rehearsed what he wanted to say to her over and over again. It was a half an hour later when he heard a few knocks on his door. Startled, he jumped up and breathed in and out, straightening his bowtie before opening the door, expecting to see a mass of wild blonde curls but instead was met with the doe eyes of his short brunette girlfriend.

"Clara!" He cried, mostly out of confusion.

"'Lo Doctor," she said sheepishly, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here? I told you I couldn't make it today?" he returned her kiss hastily.

"I know but when you said you were caught up with your own stuff I thought well, why not help you and move things along quickly?" She rubbed his arms as she took in his rigid posture and pressed clothing. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Er, I well..."

She lifted an eyebrow at him, knowing his lying habits and how he always failed to go through with them; no matter how small they were. It was usually an endearing quality of his but right now; she couldn't have been more annoyed with it.

"Doctor, what's going on?" she asked flatly.

His cheeks flushed as he struggled to work out what to say.

"You know how the other day I told you River came over...well she's sort of, coming over again today."

"Doctor are you actually serious?! I thought you said you didn't want to see her again?! I—what's changed?!" He quickly shut his door behind them as her voice rose.

"Clara, nothing's changed, I promise you! And I don't want to see her! I just—I sort of _need_ to, in a way."

"What way?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

He flinched as her voice lowered, knowing that although Clara was a relatively small person, she could also have the rage and fire of a Greek goddess.

"Clara I've told you about River and I...she just—well, there was just never any real closure and I know I really don't want to see her again but can't you see? It's all so suspicious she's popped back into my life, I need to find out _why, _and this could finally give me a reason as to why we ended things the way we did as well."

Clara bit her lip as she looked at him. His nervousness was showing all over his body from his tapping foot to the look of complete desperation on his face for her to believe him. She sighed as she relented, unable to stay mad at him for long when he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Doctor why couldn't you just have told me you felt like this in the first place?"

"I know I should have...I thought it would have been easier to tell you after it's happened but you know, I can be wrong..." he leaned his head down. She stroked the back of his neck as she lifted his face back up.

"I would have understood, Doctor...I know how you feel about her, I can't say I'm happy that you didn't tell me about it right away but I do want this for you." He beamed at her as she gave him a small smile. From the very start of their relationship, Clara had always known that the Doctor was trying to pour his entire being into them, at first she thought it was because he wanted to replicate what he and River once shared but once she gotten over her own insecurities about that, she realised that he just wanted someone to love completely and truly and to have that in return; something he didn't have before. The fact that he now had the chance to seal up that chapter of his life and fully move on and let go gave her an inexpressible joy and it was in that moment that she realised how much she loved him. She loved him with everything that she had and could do anything for him just to see him smile. It was the way she thought love should always be: pure and simple.

"My Clara..." he murmured against her forehead as he pressed his lips against her skin, elated she wasn't angry with him.

"When are you supposed to see her?" She asked quietly.

"Any moment, actually."

"Could I meet her?" she asked shyly.

The Doctor frowned as he pulled back. "Why do you want to meet her?"

"I don't know...you've always...well you've said so much about her, it'd be nice to put a face to a name and well, I think I'd want to speak to the woman who was able to make and break you so heartlessly."

"Clara...you're—I don't want her to—"

"Doctor what could she possibly do to me? I'm with you now, nothing's going to change that, certainly not her."

He breathed in deeply. "She's more toxic than you think."

She tilted her head to the side. "Well that just gives me more reason to meet her."

He bit in a smile at her response. "Alright, fine! You can bloody stay, but don't say I didn't warn you! She's probably going to be very peeved off that you're here, by the way...but I guess it doesn't really matter..."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because she just popped over my place randomly so...surprise appearances are kind of her style." Clara chuckled before popping down on his sofa, straightening her dress as she looked up at him with a dimply smile.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to take a seat?"

"Oh, right. Suppose I'm just a bit worked up, is all."

"It'll be OK," she wrapped her arm around his torso. They stayed like that for a few more moments until the silence was broken by a brisk knock. He stood up quickly as he heard the door. Clara gave him a 'well-what-are-you-waiting-for' look as he stood there giving her a confused look. He straightened his bowtie again before opening the door.

"Hello," he said civilly as he saw the slightly shorter woman before him.

"Hi sweetie," she replied as she leant up to give him a quick hug. He flinched as she wrapped her arms around him but didn't have it in him to return the embrace. "Are you going to invite me in?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Well you didn't really need any inviting last time."

"True," she walked into his flat, once again taken aback by the rather unfamiliar sight before she spotted Clara standing next to the sofa rather awkwardly.

"Erm...hello," the brunette said tentatively.

"Doctor...you didn't tell me you had guests over," River said shakily.

"Short notice but uh, River this is my girlfriend, Clara. Clara, this is River."

The older woman gave Clara another look before smiling tightly.

"Can't help but feel a little confused as to why your girlfriend's here, especially since you invited me over."

"River, I didn't invite you over to start...anything, I told you I wanted to talk and it's exactly that."

"And you thought us talking would be better if she were here?"

Clara bit her lip thinking maybe meeting River wasn't such a good idea, after all. The Doctor came to Clara's defence quickly.

"Well she just wanted to meet you! I just..." he breathed deeply, "well she's here now and there's not much we can do about that so. Anyway," he scratched the back of his neck.

"I forgot how cute you get when you're nervous," River said coyly. Clara stood up and moved to the Doctor's side, grabbing his arm. "There's really no reason to be so possessive sweetheart, we all know he's yours."

"Well it's hard not to be when you make comments like that," Clara said. The Doctor glanced back and forth between the two women before stepping out of Clara's hold.

He sighed, "OK look, River, I called you over because I wanted to settle things once and for all between us. I don't know why you're trying to come back into my life after we've separated quite a while ago, it just...honestly I don't know what to think."

"Doctor it's just because I've missed you. I've missed you _so much. _There's only ever been you and me, I can't let go of that," the blonde haired woman said, choosing to ignore Clara's presence. The Doctor smacked his hand to his forehead as he couldn't believe what she was saying. Clara huffed as she backed away from the pair.

"River! How many times have I told you?! There _was _never you and me! There was always you and who you worked for! Your job always came first, I—I can't trust you again, OK? I can't!" River only shook her head in disbelief.

"That's a lie and you know it."  
Clara gave River a weary look as she realised what the Doctor said about her was true.

"You know what Doctor...I think I'm going to leave," she said as she backed slowly to the door.

He nodded as she left, giving her an apologetic look. The flat was silent as the door closed.

"Well I'm glad she's gone,"

"Stop saying things like that," he replied.

"Things like what?"

"Stop antagonising my girlfriend!"

"I'm not antagonising her! It's just annoying—she should not be with you. I should be!"

He huffed as she said this. "You're acting childish, I don't want to have this kind of conversation River, I really don't. This isn't about Clara at all, so don't make it so."

"No I don't suppose it was supposed to be until you brought her over."

"I told you she just wanted to meet you! Why, I have no bloody idea!"

River glared at him for a short moment before recollecting herself.

"I need help," she said feebly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked flatly.

"I'm...sort of in trouble."

"What?"

"They...they're well, I did some...rather illegal things."

"Like what?"

"Like being a bloody spy for the GI and sharing top secret information, that's what!" she hissed. The Doctor widened his eyes as he realised the true reason why she was so desperate to get back in touch with him.

"What exactly do you want from me River..." he asked slowly though inside already knew the answer.

"I need you to tell everyone that you know, _wants _me, that I...I didn't spy for the GI."

He squinted his eyes as he absorbed her words. Half of him was in shock that this was actually happening and half of him didn't believe any of it at all.

"River..." he started slowly.

"Please, I need you, Doctor! You know I wouldn't go asking for this kind of thing if it wasn't important!"

"So when you told me you want to be back in my life again because you 'never stopped loving' me, it was a lie," he dryly remarked.

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "I thought you didn't even care, Doctor,"

"Oh I didn't but that was until I realised that you lied to me _again_, River! I asked you to be honest of why you've called and came to my house so out of the blue and instead of just telling me you were in legal trouble in the first place, you lied to me and gave me a complete rubbish excuse! Now I'm not an expert when it comes to these kinds of situations but you really shouldn't _lie_ to the person you're seeking help from."

She winced as her hopes fell down for him to help her.

"I—I just thought...I thought that would have been easier to...explain and ease into..." she sighed as she cradled her face into her hands, "I really don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, River, because I just can't help you. And why should I?! You—you've lied to me _so _many times, River, our entire relationship was a lie! I can't outright lie for you when we both damn well know that you're guilty. I told you when we broke up—what you were involved in, it wasn't going to end well. Well your boss Simeon is falling now and it looks like he's taking you with him."

The two stayed in silence as River realised all of the mistakes she made that led her to this point: begging the man she once fooled to get ahead in her work to help her in her time of need. He was right—she really had no right in asking him for her help. Not when she was once so cruel to him. Her shoulders deflated once she came to the conclusion that there was really no point in further trying to persuade him and whatever her fate was, would just be.

The Doctor stared at the woman he once thought was the love of his life and felt a stirring of emotions whirl around him as he battled with himself internally. A part of him wanted him to finish with her for good; shun her out of his life and never look back, another was numb with complete disbelief that she could actually come up to him and ask him for help, and the last part of him, the kinder part, wanted to help her because he was the Doctor, and it was just in his nature. To completely disregard her and send her on her way would be as cruel as what she had done to him but to help her and do what she asked showed too much care and kindness and he didn't think she deserved that.

He exhaled before speaking shakily. "River, I...think it'd be better if you leave."

She swallowed. "You're right."

She got up and walked over to his door, pausing after she opened it to see if he'd change his mind. When she was met with nothing but silence, she left quickly and quietly. The Doctor blew out a loud breath as what just happened settled in. He didn't feel intense regret over shutting her out but he also didn't feel relieved she was gone. In fact, he felt like he had the weight on his shoulders now more than ever.

**A/N: Please and review, thank you all so much! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, school's been draining me. Please please please review you guys, I would really love more feedback! And thank you to all who have left some comments, I love the ideas you have for where the story is going :) xx**

"So wait a minute...you're telling me that River is in legal trouble for what she pulled on _you?_" Amy asked with widened eyes.

The Doctor nodded. "Illegal stuff."

"Well that...that's just, ha that's just karma isn't it!" She cried as she clapped her hands together. Rory sighed and gave her a look. The Doctor gazed down to his hands as he squeezed his knuckles back and forth.

"Doctor, you aren't actually thinking about helping her, are you?"

He sighed into his hands before rubbing his eyes. "I honestly don't know anymore. I just..."

"What has Clara thought about all of this?" Rory asked.

"I haven't told her yet."

"You haven't told her yet?!"

"Well I haven't decided what to exactly do yet! You two were there with me through the entire mess of River and mine's relationship... I just I want to leave Clara out of it, she doesn't deserve to be dragged into all of this."

"Doctor..." Amy started softly, "you love each other, it'll be alright, and I think it's best to tell her. She could have some good input."

The Doctor moved his mouth to the side as he thought.

"Everything's OK between you two, aren't they?" Rory asked.

"Yes! They are. The problem is I don't want to put any unnecessary strain on her, it isn't fair and we've only just made up from our earlier...disagreement."

"Well she loves you Doctor, I'm sure things won't be as bad as you think they'll be."

"Is this the key to your and Rory's relationship, Amy? Telling each other everything?" The Doctor asked dully.

"Yes it is! What's the point of keeping secrets!" She exchanged a look with Rory.

"Secrets keep us safe!" The Doctor exclaimed. The two were stunned into silence as the Doctor's angst peaked.

He sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Sorry..."

"Look, all we're saying is that you've shown Clara Gallifrey and we all know how important that was to you... you really love her, it's obvious. Sticks out like your big chin, you know? If you don't tell her about this entire River situation, it'd sort of be like taking ten steps back and we know that's not what you want." Amy said as she kneeled down next to him. Rory nodded in agreement.

"I should probably ring her," he relented.

"Good on you, mate," Rory smiled.

"So what's been up with you?" Clara asked the Doctor, the two of them side by side on her sofa.

"Er, by what's new I take it you mean River?" he asked. She gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat. "You know how I told you she basically lived a lie while 'dating' me by feeding TARDIS' information to the GI?" Clara nodded. "Well it turns out that it all finally caught up to her and she sort of er, wants my help to prove her um...innocence."

Clara scrunched her brows. "But she isn't innocent! She's completely guilty!"

"Yeah..." The Doctor trailed off. "And I'm the only person that seems to matter for this case to listen to."

"Doctor, you aren't...you're not planning on lying for her, are you?!"

"I...I just I'm not sure, Clara!"

"What do you mean you're not sure, Doctor?! How is this even a possibility for you? She broke your heart!"

"I _know_, it's just...well, it's who I am, Clara! I have to—I feel like I have to help people, you know what I mean? It's my nature, I can't...as much as I despise her for what she's done to me, I have to think about the end result, she could end up in prison for the rest of her life, Clara!"

"Doctor, I love you and everything and I hope you don't think I'm unkind when I say this but...Doctor, she's done this to herself."

The Doctor sighed as he realised she was right. "I know, I do, really. It's just hard to let...go."

"What do you mean? You can't let go of her?" She pulled back. The Doctor was quick to grab her hands.

"No, Clara! I've already done that the second you've stepped into my life. It's...it's just how awful I'll feel knowing that she begged for my help and I turned her away so easily. It's the possibility of her going to prison. If she was left off the hook she could just go away, Clara! She'd disappear and I would never have to worry about her again."

"Why does it even matter, Doctor? Why would you have to worry about her regardless? Do you think of her?" Clara asked flatly

"No Clara you're putting words into my mouth!" He groaned, smacking his forehead.

"I'm not putting words into your mouth, Doctor. Your poor choices of words are implying that you still have feelings for her!" She cried.

"I don't! I promise I don't!"

"Then why do you say you would never have to worry about her again?" She asked finally.

He sighed. "I just...I feel like if I did this one last thing for her...she'd be sort of, gone in my mind, for good. Just this one last time, she'll be gone and on her way, where, who cares, and I'll be...well, I won't ever have to think of her again, does that make sense?"

"No."

He inhaled deeply. "Clara, I don't really know how else to explain it to you. With her gone for good, the part of me that was attached to her in the first place, will be as well."

"You told me you were over her. Are you not?"

"I am, Clara! But if I do just this _one _last thing, I'll feel much better."

"I don't understand Doctor and the fact that you can't seem to just shake her out your hair like that shows your very obvious feelings for her."

"Clara no..."

"I just don't think this can work," she said sadly.

"Clara what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can't work, Doctor! This. You and me," she gestured at the space between them. "I was right from the beginning—you're still caught up in this woman, aren't you?! You say you're not but Doctor, this is like the ultimate test! She's finally supposed to get what she deserves and you're ready to let her go free! How can you do it?!"

"Because I'm the Doctor, Clara! It's my name—it's who I am, it's like a promise."

She stared at him long and hard before standing up. "I think you need to go."

"What?"

"I think you should leave, Doctor. We—I can't be with someone who still feels something for his ex."

"Clara—"

"I know you said you don't! But I think that you do. So until you actually know what it is that you want, I think it'd be best if we not be together till then."

"You don't mean..."

"I do," she said before meeting his eyes. Her usual flecks of gold in her eyes now seemed to lose their shine as they filled with disappointment.

"Clara..." he murmured as she led them to the door.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she said finally and shut the door. She leant her back on it as she breathed heavily, blinking back fast growing tears. Her heart sunk the moment she realised he wanted to help River, knowing her gut instinct was right about the Doctor after all, he was still in love with another woman and there wasn't anything she could do to help it. She cursed herself for her stupidity.

The Doctor walked home that day feeling more lost than ever. Not noticing he passed his own flat, he continued down the roads of London reflecting over what went wrong. He knew it made no sense to help River out at all—considering what she'd done to him—but he also didn't have the capability to completely neglect someone like that in their time of need; no matter who it was. He wasn't brought up to be like that; his parents taught him to be more. His stomach twisted painfully as he thought about Clara. The woman who captured his heart. With River it had all been based off intelligence. Their quick conversations, the way she enlightened him with her new experiments and theories; they were both scientists, it worked. But it wasn't what he wanted in life. He supposed he could have built that relationship with anyone else he worked with at TARDIS but with Clara, it was different. She was indescribable; impossible. All he ever wanted in someone. Clever, funny, pretty, brave, kind. She was perfect for him in every way and sometimes when he gazed at her sleeping face as they laid side by side he found his heart swelling with awe that she was in his arms; that she was in his life. He sulked his brown mop of hair down as he realised he no longer had that because he ruined it. He wasn't surprised; the good things in his life always had a way of ending. He blinked back tears at the thought of her and everything else he'd ever lost. He didn't know how he could fix this; if it was even fixable. The cold winds brushed against his chiselled face but he hardly noticed it at all.

**A/N: I hope you all don't hate me too much after this one :( but do remember this is a Whouffle fic and things are not going to start happening between River and the Doctor so don't worry! Please review lovelies! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for all of the feedback last chapter, I'm so sorry I broke all of your hearts but don't give up hope yet! Please review! :)**

"So you're not...together anymore?" Amy asked the Doctor who was currently lying across her sofa. She knew Clara wasn't going to be keen on the idea of him helping out his ex but she didn't think they'd resort to breaking up.

"Doesn't seem so," he replied bitterly. Rory taken to the kitchen making a cup of Earl Grey which always seemed to help cheer him up.

"OK," she sighed, "tell me everything that happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said burrowing his head further into the brown pillows.

"You do! You did come over here for a reason you know. You need your best friends!"

The Doctor turned to give her a look before exhaling. Rory came back into the room with a large teapot in hand before placing it on the table before him. The Doctor sat up and poured his tea before clapping his hands together.

"I told Clara I was leaning toward helping out River and she asked why. I guess it didn't come out the way I meant it to because she was firm in her belief that I still love River. Which is ridiculous, of course. She didn't take any of it. And that is exactly what happened," he said before taking another gulp.

Rory widened his eyes. "That doesn't sound like Clara. She's usually so...open-minded...accepting."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Well she probably isn't when it concerns her love life, Rory! It's a touchy subject, to be honest, I'm not completely surprised. I don't know how I would handle it either if I were in her situation," Amy said.

The Doctor leaned back into the sofa and frowned.

"What are you going to do now, mate? Still go through with helping River?" Rory asked.

"I mean...if I don't this would have all been for moot. If she ends up in jail for the rest of her life it'll be on my conscious forever. If she's free, I couldn't really care less."

"Makes sense," Rory shrugged.

"Is this what you told Clara?"

"Er,.. yeah, just in different words."

"Different words can take different meanings, Doctor."

He breathed deeply and ran a hand through his quiff. "It isn't over, OK? I haven't lost her for good. I just need to get this River stuff sorted before and then I can solely focus on her...like she deserves."

"What if it doesn't work?" Rory asked.

"I won't give up," he said firmly, "she's the light of my life."

On the other end of town River was currently rummaging through her hotel room, throwing everything she owned into her suitcase, and muttering curse words as she struggled to find all of her items quickly. The phone rang and her actions stopped, her heart began beating wildly as she took hold of the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Song?"

"Yes, hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes we are just calling to confirm that you are scheduled to leave in about half an hour."

"Oh, yes! I am, don't worry, in fact I'll be out sooner."

"Great, thank you for your service, Ms. Song, we hope you choose us for your visit the next time."

She ended the call before muttering, "Not bloody likely." Throwing on her trench coat and scarf, she swiped on her lipstick before looking at herself in the mirror. From all she's been through as a child until this moment, and this is who she becomes. A double agent on the run. She knew asking the Doctor for help was pointless, it was a big favour; she knew to ask him to go against himself and testify against something that was the truth was a stretch. She only had so much time and could no longer wait on anyone, she just knew the only thing she had now was to run. Run as far and fast as she can from the country she called home. A trip to the Sahara sounded nice; maybe she could take to archaeology. Create a new identity, new life. It wasn't hard, she'd done it before with the Doctor; become a different person. She sighed as she soaked in the now spotless room; her life wrapped up in that one suitcase, ready to leave. There was only one thing left to do as she grabbed a pen and leaf of paper.

The Doctor arrived home late that night, not able to come into his flat and be reminded of Clara; her small items and fixtures that seemed to be present in every room some way. The night was cold and still but it didn't compare to how he felt on the inside. He walked up to the steps and stuck the key in his flat before realising a small note was jutting out from underneath the door. He quickly leaned down to pick it up and froze at the familiar scrawl of his name he'd gotten use to seeing when he worked back at TARDIS. He ripped open the envelope, eyes scanning quickly to read the note.

_Doctor, _

_ I don't really know how to start this but here it goes: I'm leaving. For good. It might not seem like that much of a shock to you; I always end up running from things. The last thing I wanted to do though was to apologise. Apologise for every single thing I've ever done to you: all the lies, the false hopes, everything. You probably won't ever forgive me but I just wanted to let you know. I can't count on you to help me out on my trial—it's not fair and I don't expect you to so the only thing I can do is leave. I'm going and never coming back. Where, I don't know. If anyone comes for you, tell them you know nothing. I'm taking along all the lessons you've taught me: patience, dedication, and kindness in hopes that one day I can lead a life akin to yours. I'm so happy you've found happiness again. You and Clara deserve the best and I sincerely mean it. She loves you—I can see it written all over her face so don't be stupid like I was and let go of that. Well, I know you don't like goodbyes (no matter the circumstances) so...I'll see you._

_ River_

His eyes swept across the sheet back and forth as he shook his head in disbelief, biting his lip. He didn't know how to respond; she was running and though he didn't like the fact that she always seemed to do that, it was better than the alternative. He didn't have to worry about her anymore; she was gone for good. Free, and he didn't even have to do anything. He laughed breathlessly, happy she recognised her mistakes in their false relationship, it was all he ever wanted. It quickly turned into a frown as he realised the first person he wanted to talk to was Clara and she didn't even want to talk to him. He moped back into his flat as his sadness returned.

He laid in bed wide awake that night and brainstormed all the ways he could apologise to the woman he loved. That was his sole mission now and he couldn't bring himself to do anything else with him knowing he caused her broken heart. His eyes drooped as sleep began to overtake him and fell asleep that night dreaming of the small brunette he was so hopelessly in love with.

**A/N: Hope you lot liked this one, things are going to wrap up pretty soon so please review!  
**


End file.
